iGot You Together
by superchicky97
Summary: Sam and Freddie are finally together, but things are gonna be crazy, they're not exactly a normal couple, but they love each other.
1. iOne Year

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry! I know i said the sequel would be up over a week ago :(**

**But i have 2 other stories in progress and i have been super busy!**

**but, it's here now :D**

**If you haven't read iWill Get You Together yet, go read it first, this story will make more sence if you do.**

**So this story takes place one year after the last one ended. (Warning, first chapter mainly lemon)**

Chapter 1: iOne Year

Carly's POV

"I can't believe you and Freddie have lasted a whole year" I said

I jumped on my bed and looked over at Sam who was holding one of the fishing rods in my coffee table.

"I know, it's weird right?" She asked

"Kinda, to think your relationship started over a game of truth or dare" I laughed

_*FlashBack*_

_"Ok my turn" I said "Sam, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare"_

_"I dare you to make out with Freddie for atleast 30 seconds"_

_Her jaw fell open "No way i'm doing that"_

_"Are you chicken?" Brad laughed_

_"FINE" She yelled "I'll kiss the nub!"_

_They stood up._

_"Wait" I said pulling my phone out and selecting stop watch "Go"_

_I watched as my two best friends kissed. 'Awww' I thought to myself_

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah" She smiled

"And you weren't even gonna do the dare untill Brad called you chicken"

"Well, I actually wanted to do the dare...I just didn't wanna make it obvious" She giggled

I laughed "So what are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"We're gonna go see that new vampire movie that just came out" She said

"Dawn?"

"Yeah that one"

"Cool"

Sam's POV

"What did you think of the movie?" Freddie asked as we left the cinema

"It was good. The whole half human half vampire baby thing still freaks me out" I laughed

"Yeah" He agreed

We walked outside and got into his car, he pulled out of the parking lot and we headed back to Bushwell.

"Can you believe it's been a year since that game of truth or dare?" I asked

"Nope, and people thought we wouldn't even last a month without killing each other" He laughed

We pulled into the Bushwell Plaza parking lot and got out of the car. We got in the elevator and headed up to the 8th floor.

We walked inside his apartment and he shut the door. We walked down the hallway and into his room.

"Where's your mom?" I asked

"Boston. My Great Aunt lives there and it's her 85th birthday"

"You didn't go?"

"Would you want to fly all the way to Boston to hang around a bunch of adults for a week?"

"Point taken" I laughed "So when did she leave?"

"Yesterday"

"And she actually left you alone, by yourself for a whole week?" I raised an eyebrow

He nodded

"You have to call her 5 times a day?"

"...Maybe" He mumbled

I laughed.

I stepped forward and put my arms around his neck, I crashed my lips into his and he put his arms around my back. I felt his arms pull me closer to him as he moved his lips off mine and started kissing down my neck. I moaned when he kissed a certain spot on my neck.

I undid the buttons on his shirt and it fell on the floor, I pushed him backwards untill we were lying on his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freddie asked

I nodded "Very sure"

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room before connecting my lips with his again.

His fingers ran up the bare skin on my back, he reached my bra and undid it letting it fall down my arms.

He flipped us over without breaking our kiss. I giggled at how strong he had gotten.

He moved his lips down to my neck again and kept kissing down untill he got to my chest. He sucked on one of my breasts and i let out a loud moan.

I ran my hands down hands down his chest untill i got to the top of his jeans, I undid the button and pulled them off.

He did the same with mine followed by our underwear. My eyes went wide as he pulled his boxers off.

"OMG Freddie your huge!" I gasped and he laughed

He reached over to his nightstand and got a condom out.

Freddie's POV

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked one more time

Sam smiled and nodded "I love you"

"I love you too"

She put her arms around my back and burried her head in my neck. I slid into her and she let out a quiet cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked

She nodded "Just gimmie a sec"

I kissed her forehead.

"I'm alright, just go slow ok" She whispered

I slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. She let out a moan as i started to go abit faster.

She dug her nails into my back and moaned louder.

"OMG, you feel so good" she yelled loud enough for the whole building to here

"I'm so close" She moaned

"Me too"

She yelled out my name as she went over the edge and I soon followed.

I collapsed on the bed next to her and threw the condom in the bin next to my bed. I looked over at her, she was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing" She finally got out

"I know" I added

I put my arm around her back and pulled her closer to me, she put her head on my chest and i played with the ends of her hair.

"I really love you" I smiled

She looked up at me "Love you too"

She put her head back on my chest and ran her finger up and down my stomach.

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked at Freddie who was still asleep. I lifted my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled when he opened his eyes "What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30"

"We have to go to school" He said

I groaned "Do we have to? Can't we just stay here all day, I'm comfy"

"Sorry baby" He laughed "You know we have to go"

"Fine" I said sitting up "I'm taking a shower" I said walking over to the bathroom

I closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on, I stepped in and started washing myself.

A few minutes later i heard the bathroom door open, Freddie walked in and stepped into the shower.

"What are you doing?" I laughed

"Well...I wanted a shower too"

"And you couldn't wait untill i was done?"

"Well showers are boring without the hot naked girl" He laughed

I rolled my eyes. He pushed me up against the shower wall and kissed me.

"Benson, we don't have time for this, we need to get to school"

He didn't say anything, he just moved his mouth down to one of my breasts.

"Ok" I moaned "Maybe just quickly"

My back slid down the wall and i took him into my mouth.

"Shit Sam" He moaned

He reached out of the shower and got a condom out of the draw in his sink.

There was heaps of room in the shower seeing it was also a bath tub. I bent over and held my self up by holding onto the end of the bath.

He entered me from behind and i let out a loud moan.

"Faster" I groaned

I stood up and turned around, I pushed him down so he was sitting on the floor. I climbed on top and started riding him.

"Shit" He breathed

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and burried my head in his neck as i got faster.

"Freddie, you feel so good" I moaned against his neck

"Sam, I'm gonna-"

"Me too" I cut him off

I dug my nails into his back as I came. I collapsed on top of him.

We got up after a minute and got out of the shower.

I walked back into his room to find my clothes that got thrown somewhere last night.

Freddie came out a minute later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He just stopped and looked at me.

"Sam, if you don't put some clothes on now, we are NEVER gonna get to school"

I laughed and walked back into the bathroom.

Freddie's POV

"We missed first period" I laughed as we pulled up to Ridgeway

"Oh well" Sam sighed "It was just health class...and we were doing sex ed"

I laughed "We had our own study method"

She laughed to and got out of the car. We walked in the front door and Carly ran over to us.

"Where have you two been?" She asked

I looked at Sam and she looked at me.

"...Uh...we had to...we had...I got nothing" I sighed

"We were having sex" Sam said simply

I started laughing and Carly's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!"

"Did you not hear me Shay? I said we-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Carly cut her off

"Relax Carls, it only happned twice" Sam smiled

"TWICE?"

"Yeah, once last night and then in the shower this morning" She said

"OK!" I said "Thats enough info about that"

Sam giggled and Carly walked off with a shocked look on her face.

"Well done, You have put a mental picture in Carly's head that is going to haunt her forever" I laughed

We walked over to Sam's locker and she opened it.

"Carly's such a priss" Sam giggled "I'm sure she will do it one day too"

I nodded

"By the way, I'm gonna stay at your place untill your mom comes home" She said closing her locker

"Why?" I laughed

She walked closer to me and put her mouth close to my ear "Cos it's fun"


	2. iStay Over

**A/N: I Forgot to say in the last chapter I DO NOT own iCarly (...But I wish I did)**

Chapter 2: iStay Over

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock, 2:45. Only 15 more minutes until school ends. Today has gone so slow, and it hasn't been a good day. Freddie and I got detention for missing first period this morning.

The bell finally rung and i couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hated last period, it was English and the only class i didn't have with Carly or Freddie.

I walked down the stairs and over to my locker, Carly wasn't there yet, but she had math which is on the other side of the school and Freddie had gym which means he has to change.

"Hey" Carly smiled as she walked over

"Sup"

I hadn't really talked to her much since this morning, we freaked her out (It was pretty funny though)

"So you over that freak out you had this morning?" I asked

"Freak out?" She said "I just found out that my two best friends were last to school because they were having sex..."

"Your two best friends that have been dating for a year" I reminded

Freddie came around the corner and walked over to us "Hey ladies"

"Can you please tell Carly that there is nothing bad about two people that have been dating for a year having sex" I said to him

He looked at me, then at Carly, then back at me "I think i'm just gonna stay out of it" He took a step back and i rolled my eyes.

"You guys are 17" she sighed

"So...?" I asked "Thats a good thing, ever seen the show 16 and pregnant?"

"Your not trying to say your pregnant are you?" She asked

"What? No!" I groaned "Carly, i'll bet you that atleast half the kids in this school have had sex, it's NOT a big deal"

"But..." She trailed off

"Anyway" I started, grabbing Freddie by the arm "We have to go, we have 'things' to do" I smiled raising my eye brows when i said 'things'

"Oh, Sam" She sighed

We left the school and walked through the parking lot.

"Don't you love seeing Carly get freaked out?" I smiled

"It is pretty funny" Freddie laughed "You still staying over while my mom is away?"

I nodded "Yep, I just need to go home and get a few things"

We got in the car and drove to my house.

"Be back in a sec" I said getting out the car

I walked inside and ran up to my room, I threw changes of clothes and everything else in a backpack and ran back downstairs. My mom was standing in the kitchen reading something.

"I'm staying at my boyfriends house for a few days" I said walking out the door

"Ok, just don't get pregnant" She called not looking up from the piece of paper

I got back in the car and we drove off.

We pulled into Bushwell and headed up to the 8th floor. We entered Freddie's apartment and he walked over to the house phone.

"There is a message" He said pressing the button

_Hi Freddie,_

_Listen Aunt Gina is in a bit of a bad way and i have to stay in Boston an extra week. I have asked Spencer to check in on you.  
>Be safe and i will see you in 2 weeks<br>I love you_

"Well, my mom is going to be gone for 2 weeks now" He smiled

I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and grabbed his hand, I pulled him towards his bedroom and shut the door.

He pushed me backwards until i fell on the bed, he climed on top of me and put his lips back on mine.

I flipped us over so that i was on top, I pinned his wrists above his head and kissed down his neck.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head and i did the same with mine. He reached behind my back and undid my bra.

He flipped us over again and licked over one of my breasts. He undid the button on my jeans and pulled them off.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and kissing him again.

I undid his jeans without breaking the kiss. He pulled my underwear down and i did the same with his.

He pulled a condom out of the draw and put it on. I flipped us over and we both moaned as i slid onto him.

He had his hands on my hips and i had my head burried in his neck.

"Freddie you feel so good" I moaned

Spencers POV

I left my apartment and walked across the hall to Freddies place, his mom asked me to go over and check on him.

I knocked on the door and found it was unlocked. I walked in and looked around the living room. I couldn't see him anywhere. Carly came in behind me.

"Check in the kitchen" I said to her as i headed down the hall to his room

I opened his bedroom door and my jaw feel open. I couldn't believe what i saw, Sam was on top of Freddie and she was riding him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

They both looked at me with shocked expressions. Carly came running in and her eyes went wide.

"OMG" She shouted

"Both of you, in the living room, in 2 minutes" I said before leaving the room

Freddie's POV

_"Both of you, in the living room, in 2 minutes" _

I watched Spencer walk out of my room and Sam burried her head back in my neck.

She got off of me and rolled over "Why the hell did he just walk in here"

"I have noooooooo idea" I sighed "We better go out there though"

"Fine" She groaned "But as soon as there gone we are finishing this"

We got up and put our clothes on, we left my room and walked down the hall.

Spencer and Carly were sitting on the couch as we walked in. He stood up and looked at us.

"Does one of you want to tell me what was going on in there?"

"We don't really have to explain it to you do we?" Sam asked

"Freddie, your mom asked me to come over and check on you and it is a good thing she did, when she hears about this, she is gonna-"

"Your gonna tell my mom about this?" I cut him off

He stopped "...No" He said simpley "You are"

My eyes went wide "I'm not telling her that"

"Then i will" He said

"Dude" I groaned "Why?"

"Because, you are seventeen, you should not be doing that. Sam is like a little sister to me and i'm not gonna let you fuck my little sister"

"Spencer" Sam sighed

"No, If i ever caught Carly doing that, I would cut the guys balls off" He yelled

My nose scrunched up at that thought "Spencer, please don't tell my mom about this"

"Im sorry Freddie"

"What if we promiss not to do it again?" I asked

He thought for a minute "...Ok, Fine. But if i catch you again, i'm telling your mom"

I nodded. He left the apartment and Carly followed.

"We're not really gonna stop are we?" Sam asked

"Nope, race you back to my room"


	3. iMom

Chapter 3: iMom

Freddie's POV

I opened my eyes and looked down at Sam, she was asleep on my chest. This is the last time I will be waking up next to her, for a while anyway. Today is the day my mom comes home.

I ran my fingers through the ends of her hair and i saw her eyes open.

She looked up at me and smiled "Hey"

"I'm gonna miss this" I sighed "Having you here every morning when i wake up"

"I know, I'm gonna miss it too" She whispered

I kissed her forehead before sitting up. I felt her arms wrap around me from behind and her head was on my shoulder.

"I love you" I smiled

"Love you more"

Sam's POV

"Do you have to go?" I whined as Freddie put his jacket on and opened his front door

"Yes Sam" He laughed "I can't just leave my mom stranded at the airport"

"Why?" I groaned

Freddie rolled his eyes "I'll be back in an hour, go see Carly"

"Fine" I sighed

He kissed my cheek before i left his apartment and walked across the hall.

I entered the Shay's apartment and flopped on the couch next to Carly.

"Hey" I groaned

"Whats your problem?" she asked

"Freddie's freakish mom is coming home today"

She just laughed.

"It's not funny"

"It kind of is"

Freddie's POV

I got out of the car and helped my mom carry her bags upstairs.

"So are you sure you were ok?" She asked "You had food and clean clothes-"

"Mom"

"And money and gas in your car-"

"Mom"

"And you got to school ok and-"

"MOM" I yelled "I was fine"

"Oh" She smiled "Good"

We got up to the 8th floor and walked down the hall. My mom went inside our apartment and i went over to Carly's.

"Hey" I smiled

Sam jumped up from the couch, ran over to me and threw her arms around me.

"Sam" I laughed "I was only gone an hour"

"I know, but i didn't think you would survive a car ride home with your mom"

Sam's POV

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Carls" I called before leaving her apartment.

Freddie went home earlier before his mom had a panic attack.

I got home and walked inside.

"Hey" My mom said from the couch

"Hi" I responded before walking upstairs

I had a shower before getting into my PJ's and climbing into bed.

I lied in bed for about half an hour but i still couldn't fall asleep. It doesn't feel right, I can't fall asleep without him next to me.

I grabbed my phone of the nightstand

_You awake?_

I selected Freddie's name and hit send.

It beeped a minute later.

_**Yeah. Can't sleep?**_

_Nope. Can't sleep without you next to me :(_

_**I know how you feel. My bed feels empty.**_

_Why does your mom have to notice EVERYTHING?_

_**She doesn't notice EVERYTHING**_

_So...Do you think she would notice if you snuck out to come over here?_

_**Maybe. But thats a risk i'm willing to take :)**_

_:D_

_**I'll be there in 10 minutes**_

_Yay. Text me when your here and i'll let you in_

Freddie's POV

I got dressed and opened my bedroom door. I walked down the hall and heard snoring coming from my mom's room.

I got downstairs and got in my car.

I pulled into Sam's driveway and pulled out my phone.

_**I'm here :)**_

She opened her front door and kissed me before i could say anything.

We went upstairs and she got back in bed. I got in next to her and put my arms around her waist so her back was agaisnt my chest.

"All better now?" I laughed

She nodded "Much better"

Sam's POV

I woke up to a ringing. I looked at the clock, 4:53am.

"Freddie" I said tapping him on the shoulder

"Whats wrong?" He asked waking up

"Your phone is ringing"

He reached over to nightstand to grab his phone.

"My mom" He groaned

Well this can't be good, it means she found out he's gone.

Freddie's POV

_**Hello**_

_FREDWARD BENSON. IT'S ALMOST 5AM. WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROOM?_

_**Mom, Relax. I'm at Sam's house**_

_YOUR AT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE AT 5AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?_

_**Yes...I'm 17 mom**_

_I DON'T CARE IF YOUR 70. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNUCK OUT_

_**Mom, we'll talk about this later**_

_WE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME TOMORROW_

I hung up the phone and looked at Sam.

"So...She noticed" I sighed

"I'm sorry baby" She whispered putting her arm over my stomach and her head on my chest

"Nah, It's not your fault. My mom just has to deal with the fact i'm not a little kid anymore"

She nodded

"Go back to sleep" I whispered playing with her hair "I have a big day of dealing with my mom ahead of me"

She laughed a little before closing her eyes.

Sam's POV

"Sam" I heard someone whisper as i opened my eyes

I looked up at saw Freddie smiling at me.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" I replied

"We have to go to school" He said

I frowned "Way to spoil a perfect morning Benson"

"I wanna stay right here just as much as you do" He laughed

"Then lets"

"I'd love to Sam, you know that. But i'm in enough trouble with my mom already, if i ditch school today she'll send me to boarding school or something"

"True" I groaned "Alright, lets go"

I sat up and raised my eyebrows "But we are having a shower first"

Freddie smiled and followed me into the bathroom.

Carly's POV

I got to school and walked over to my locker. Sam and Freddie came around the corner a minute later.

"Hey Shay" Sam smiled

"Hey" I replied

I turned to look at Freddie "Why didn't you come over this morning?, you always come over before school"

"I stayed at Sam's last night"

"And your mom didn't freak" I asked

"No...no, she freaked" He laughed "I'm gonna deal with it later"

The bell rang and we all headed to class.

Sam's POV

I walked down the main hallway and met Carly and Freddie at our lockers. I'm always happy at this time of the day, it's time to go home!

"Hey guys" I greeted

"Hey" Said Freddie

He put his arm around me.

"Are we doing iCarly rehearsal today?" Asked Carly

"If Freddie is still alive tonight" I laughed

"My mom isn't that bad" Said Freddie

"FREDDIE"

Speak of the devil.

"MOM! Why are you here" Freddie groaned

"Well i need to talk to you, but i didn't know if you were going to come home or run off again" She said

Freddie stepped forward pulling me with him seeing his arm was still around me. People were starting to watch.

"Mom, I'm coming home after school now please leave" Freddie sighed

"No, I have to go to the store. So i need to talk to you now"

"I am not doing this in the middle of the school hallway"

"Well I am!" Yelled Mrs Benson

"Ok" Freddie smiled "I get it, this is my punishment for sneaking out isn't it"

"Part of it"

"Part?" He asked "OMG Mom. So I stayed at Sam's house last night. Why is that so bad? I'm 17 and I have been dating her for over a year"

"Thats not the point Fredward. The point is you snuck out!"

"So?"

"So what is she going to make you do next? Shop liftting? Bank robbing?"

"MOM!" Freddie yelled

"Well, the only reason you would do something like sneaking out would be if she made you" Mrs Benson said pointing at me

"Mom, Sam didn't make me do anything, ok?"

"I find that hard to believe. She's been to juvi, what? 4 times? I just think you could do better Freddie"

Freddie's jaw dropped and so did Carly's. I became aware that a tear was running down my cheek.

"I can't believe you said that" Freddie said

"I'm sorry Freddie but thats the way I feel. I know that you are 17, but until you are 18 I forbid you to date her"

Carlys jaw dropped again and Freddie's eyes went wide "Mom you can't do that"

"I just did"

Before i could here anything else I ran off down the hallway. I left the school and ran to Bushwell, I'm not sure why I came here, Just a habit i guess.

I ran into Carly's house and no one was home. I ran up the stairs and into Carly's room.

Carly walked in a minute later and sat on the bed next to me.

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head but didn't look at her.

Freddie's POV

I left the school and got in my car. Did my mom really try and forbid me from dating Sam?

I pulled into the Bushwell Plaza parking lot and went upstairs. I walked into Carly's place, no one was in the living room. I walked upstairs and heard talking through Carly's door. I opened it slightly and looked inside, Sam was crying and Carly was hugging her.

"I can't loose him Carls, I can't. No one is ever going to understand how much I love him" Sam cried

"I know Sam, It will be ok"

"No it wont. When Mrs Benson wants something she gets it. You know that"

"True. But Freddie's crazy about you too"

Carly looked up and noticed i was standing there. Sam turned to look at me too, I have never seen her so upset, she never cries. There's only two times i've seen her cry, once when her and Carly were fighting and when she had to get a job.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Carly said before walking past me and leaving the room

I walked over to Carlys bed and sat next to Sam.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here? Your mom might shoot you"

"Sam" I sighed "Look at me"

She turned her head and looked at me "What, did your mom change her mind?"

"No" I sighed "But i don't care. Sam, you are the best thing thats ever happend to me. I love you so much and nobody, not even my mom can change that"

She put her arms around me and burried her head in my neck.

"So, what are you going to do about your mom?" She asked looking up at me

"Well, Summer starts next week. I was thinking we could run away, just you and me for the whole summer. We can go where ever you want, no one will know where we are and we can do what ever we want"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep" I smiled "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes" She laughed "I love you"

**A/N: Please please please review guys :(**

**I'm on the 3rd chapter and so far i have 1 review :(**

**So many of you asked for a sequel to iWill get you together**

**Well, this is the sequel. Is anyone reading it?**

**Please review, cos i really enjoy writing for you guys**


	4. iLeave

Chapter 4: iLeave

Freddie's POV

I heard my alarm go off, I looked at the clock, 5:30am. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. If your wondering why i'm awake at 5:30, it's because today is the day Sam and I are running away.

I left the note i wrote on the kitchen table.

_Dear Mom  
>Don't Freak out ok?<br>Sam and I are running away for the summer  
>I'm not saying where we're going<br>and please don't try and find us  
>we will be back in time to start school<br>I love you  
>Freddie xx<em>

I walked out the front door and went down to the parking lot. I got in the car and pulled out of Bushwell.

I got to Sam's house and she opened the front door.

"Sure you wanna do this?" She asked

"Very sure"

I threw her stuff on the back seat and she got. I pulled out of her driveway and we started driving.

"No turning back now" I smiled

"How long will the drive take?"

We had decided to go to Salt Lake City in Utah.

"About a 14 hour drive, but we will stop at motels along the way"

"I'm so excited" She smiled "The whole summer, just you and me"

"I know, it's gonna be great"

Sam's POV

After driving for about 2 hours we stopped to have breakfast and go to the bathroom.

We left the little diner where we had breakfast and walked back to the car.

"What me to drive for a while?" I asked

Freddie raised his eyebrows "You have your license?"

I rolled my eyes "No Benson, I was gonna drive without one...Yes I have my license!"

"Why didn't you ever tell us you got it?"

I shrugged "I don't know it never came up. You want me to drive or not?"

He tossed me the keys and we got in the car.

"Just, Please don't speed" He laughed

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

_*3 hours later*_

"I just got a text from Carly" Freddie said looking at his phone

"What does it say?"

"Where are you guys? Been trying to reach you all morning" He read

"You gonna reply?"

He nodded. "I just told her 'We left for the summer, we aren't saying where we are going and don't try to find us. We will be back in time for school'"

"I fell kinda bad" I sighed "We left Carly alone for the whole summer"

"She's not alone, she has Gibby, Brad, Spencer...She'll be fine"

His phone beeped and he picked it up.

"What does it say?"

"WTF, Are you guys insane? Get your asses back here"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that" I laughed

"She'll get over it"

Freddie's POV

After driving for 10 hours we decided to stop at a motel for the night. We paid for a room at the front desk and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to have a shower" Sam said before walking to the bathroom

I grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D, Mom.

_**Hello**_

_FREDWARD BENSON, WHY THE HELL DID I WAKE UP TO A NOTE SAYING THAT YOU HAVE RUN AWAY FOR THE SUMMER WITH A GIRL I SAID YOU CAN NOT DATE!_

_**Look, I'm sorry mom. But you can't stop me from dating Sam. This isn't just some crush like I had on Carly. I love her, I love her alot and you can't stop me from dating her.**_

_WHY COULDN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS? INSTEAD OF YOU RUNNING AWAY WITH HER_

_**Because when I tried to talk, you wouldn't listen. I tried to tell you how much I love her, you wouldn't listen. I want to be with her and this was the only way I could. I'm sorry, but I will be back before school starts. I gotta go, bye Mom.**_

I hung up and threw my phone onto the bed.

"Everything ok?"

I didn't even notice Sam had been standing there. I nodded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No it's not" She sighed sitting next to me "Your feel bad about upseting your mom"

"You know I love my mom right?"

She nodded.

"And you know I love you too?"

She nodded again.

"And, I just don't don't know what to do, I can't make you both happy. I just wish she could see how much I love you and accept it"

"You want to go home?"

"Honestly" I sighed "I'm not sure"

"You need to do whats right. We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, we're going home"

"I love you" I smiled kissing her forehead "Thank you"

"I love you too"

"And I promise, we are still going to have a great summer"


	5. iGo Home

Chapter 5: iGo Home

Sam's POV

I smiled looking up at Freddie, he was still asleep and I was just staring at him. I so didn't want to go home today, but Freddie has to do the right thing.

I sat up and brushed my lips over his, he opened his eyes and started kissing me back.

"Ya know, we don't have to go home today" He said wraping his arms around my back

"Yes we do. You know that" I laughed

We got up and got dressed. We checked out of the hotel and walked out to the car.

"What are we going to do if she still 'forbids' me to date you?" Freddie asked as he started the car.

"I don't know" I sighed "Well, I turned 18 last month. You turn 18 in September. So even if she does still trying to 'forbid' you, she can only do it for 3 more months"

"True"

Freddie's POV

I looked at my watch, 8:00pm. We had been driving all day and we were only about 30 minutes away from Seattle now.

I looked over at Sam, she was asleep.

We finally got back into Seattle, Sam woke up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Back in Seattle"

"I don't wanna go home tonight, I'll stay at Carly's"

I nodded.

We got back to Bushwell and headed upstairs.

"I'll see you later ok" I said to Sam

I kissed her forehead before walking inside my apartment. My mom turned around from the couch and looked at me.

"FREDDIE!" She yelled running over to me and throwing her arms around me

"Mom, Stop" I groaned

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I TOLD YOU THAT GIRL IS NO GOOD FOR YOU"

"Here we go again" I sighed "Mom-"

"HOW COULD YOU 'LEAVE' FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER, WITHOUT LEAVING ME ANYTHING BUT A NOTE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE HER"

"Whatever" I said before turning around and leaving the apartment

I walked into Carly's apartment and sat on the couch next to Sam.

"Where's Carly?" I asked

"Gone for a shower" She said "So I guess it didn't go well"

I shook my head.

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? We just can't 'date' around her" I groaned

"Only 3 more months, then you free"

"Thank god"

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Sam followed me, I got a bottle of water out the fridge.

"So what did Carly say?" I asked

"First she was mad, but then she was just happy we came back"

I laughed.

"I don't want to spend the next three months hiding from your mom" She sighed putting her arms around my neck

"I know"

"Even then, she still isn't going to leave you alone. She will consently be on your back about you dating me"

"I know, it sucks"

She grabbed the bottle of water of the table and started drinking it.

There was silence until I finally spoke again "Lets get married"

She spat all the water out and her jaw dropped "WHAT?"

"Lets get married" I said again "My mom can't forbid me to date you then, can she"

"But, you need your parents permission to get married before you 18"

"Well, we wait until i'm 18. I love you so much Sam, I want to be with you, without my mom on my back 24 hours a day"

"But Freddie, getting married? Doesn't that seem like abit much?"

I grabbed both of her hands and I got down on one knee.

"Sam, will you marry me?"

"...Yes"

"Yes?"

"YES"

I stood up and she wrapped her arms and legs around me, she crashed her lips into mine.

"I love you so much" I smiled when she pulled away

"I love you more" She laughed "So we are really going to do this? We are really going to get married?"

I nodded "But we can't tell anyone, ok. Not even Carly"

She nodded "Ok"

**A/N: :O Didn't see that coming did you?**

**So, I need ideas, I'm not sure what should happen now.**

**Give me ideas! What should happen before the wedding? What should happen after? Where should the wedding be?**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Review!**

**And check out my new story, iNeed You :D**


	6. iPlan A Wedding

Chapter 6: iPlan A Wedding

Freddie's POV

Sam and I left school as soon as the bell rang, before we could run into Carly.

We got to her house and went up to her room.

"So" She said falling onto her bed "Where does your mom think you really are?"

"AV Club meeting" I laughed

"Nerd" She smiled

"Yeah, but you love me"

"Yeah, I do"

I sat on the bed next to her and she sat up.

"So, we need to talk about this wedding stuff" She said

"Yeah I know, how are we going to do this without someone finding out?"

"We could run away to Utah again"

"We could, I mean we never got there anyway" I said

"Ok, lets do it" She smiled "We'll go the day after you turn 18"

"Can't wait"

Sam's POV

I heard my phone beep and I grabbed it off the nightstand. I saw Freddie's name and clicked open.

_**So guess what**_

I clicked reply.

_What?_

_**One of the nurses at the hospital is sick and my mom has to work tonight, she won't be home until after I leave for school tomrrow.**_

_:D_

_**So you coming over?**_

_Duh! I'll be there in 10_

I got to Bushwell and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey" He smiled when he opened the door

"Hi" I replied giving him a kiss before walking inside

We walked down the hall to his room and I jumped on the bed.

"So I booked the plane tickets. We leave at 8am on the 13th of September, the day after my birthday" He said sitting next to me

"Awesome" I smiled "I talked to my uncles, friends, brother the minister. He lives just outside of Salt Lake City. He said he could be in town on the 14th of September"

"Sweet" he said putting his arm around me "I can't wait to be married to you"

"I love you"

"I love you more" He said kissing the side of my neck

I pushed him down so he was lying on his back and I got on top of him, crashing my lips into his. I unbuttoned his shirt and he sat up to take it off.

My shirt came off next followed by my bra. He flipped us over so he was now on top.

He lick down my neck and over my breasts. He stopped at the top of my shorts and undid the button before pulling them off along with my underwear.

He kissed over my hips and the insides of my legs.

"Benson, stop teasing me" I groaned

He laughed before putting his lips back on mine, I undid the button on his jeans and pulled them off followed by his underwear.

I'd started taking birth control so we didn't need condoms anymore.

I flipped us over again. I licked down his chest tracing his abs with my tounge. I got to his dick and I wrapped my hand around him moving up and down slowly while sucking on his balls.

"Shit Sam" He groaned as I got faster

He flipped us over again, I remember when I used to be so much stronger than him.

I let out a loud moan when he finally slid into me. I put my arms around his neck and I wrapped my legs around his back.

I dug my nails into his shoulders as he got faster.

"God Freddie, you feel so good" I moaned as I burried my head in his shoulder

I wrapped my legs around his back even tighter causing him to thrust deeper inside me.

"Fuck Sam, I'm so close" Freddie moaned

I felt him expload inside of me and I soon followed.

He flopped onto the bed next to me.

"That was so amazing baby" I whispered putting my head on his chest


	7. iBirthday

Chapter 7: iBirthday

Sam's POV

I looked at my watch, 6:53am. Mrs Benson should be leaving for work any second now.

If you wondering what I'm doing, I'm looking through the peep hole in Carly's door waiting for Mrs Benson to leave. Today is Freddie's 18th Birthday.

I finally saw the door open and Mrs Benson stepped out. I watched her walk around the corner before I left Carlys apartment and walked across to Freddie's. I walked down the hall to his room, he was still asleep.

I crawled into bed next to him and started kissing his neck. I saw his eyes open and he turned to look at me.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered

"Thanks Beautiful" He laughed "What are you doing here so early?"

I shrugged "I don't know, just wanted to see you"

"I love you"

"Love you too" I smiled "Your finally free from your mom"

"Legally, yes. But she is still never going to leave me alone" He groaned

"I know" I sighed "But don't think about that, think about how this time tomorrow we will be getting on a plane"

"Yeah, Can't wait" He smiled

He put his arm around my back and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love having you here when I wake up" He whispered

I smiled "Hey, what are we going to do when we get back? We can't be married and live in different houses"

"OMG, I never thought I that. You could move to my house, It's not like my mom's ever home anyway, she has a different guy for every night of the week"

"Yeah" He laughed "We'll figure it out when we get back"

"Can we just stay here all day?" I asked running my finger over his bare stomach

"You know we gotta go to school"

I groaned "Fine"

Freddie's POV

The final bell rang and I went to go find Carly and Sam. They were standing at their lockers laughing at something.

"Hey guys, whats so funny?" I asked

"In gym, Mr Deni hit himself in the head with a basketball" Carly laughed

I started laughing too, I'm not sure how a gym teacher hits himself in the head but it sounded funny.

We got back to Carly's apartment and Spencer was lying under a giant tower of...straws?...Ok, I don't wanna know.

"Hey Spencer" Carly said

"Hey guys" He replied "Happy Birthday Freddo"

"Thanks Spence" I smiled

We went upstairs to the studio and Sam pushed me onto one of the beanbag before sitting in my lap.

I laughed "Happy?"

"Very" She smiled

Carly pulled the other beanbag out of the corner and dragged it over before sitting in it.

"So what should we do on iCarly this week?" She asked "Hey hey hey what am I licking or Happy baby, Sad baby?"

I looked at Sam and she looked at me. Today is Wednesday, we are leaving tomorrow and we're not coming back until Sunday.

"Uhhh. Can we decide this later?" I asked "I don't wanna talk about all this iCarly stuff on my birthday"

I saw Sam smile.

"Sure" Carly smiled


	8. iLeave Again

Chapter 8: iLeave Again

Freddie's POV

Sam and I got to the airport, we checked in and got our boarding passes. Seats 6A and 6B.

"Can we get coffee now?" Sam whined

"Yes" I laughed following her to SkyBucks

We got our coffee and sat at one of the tables.

"Sure you want to do this?" I asked

She nodded "Really sure"

We got on the plane and took our seats.

"No turning back now" I smiled as the plane left the ground

Sam's POV

_"The seatbelt signs have been switched off, you may now move around the cabin"_ We heard an annoying voice say

"I have something to give you" Freddie said reaching into his pocket "It's kinda late but..."

He opened the small black box revealing a beautiful sterling silver ring with a single diamond on top.

My jaw fell open. He took it out of the box and put it on my finger.

"It's beautiful" I smiled "Thank you"

I put my arms around his neck and he kissed my forehead.

Freddie's POV

We finally landed in Salt Lake City.

We got to the hotel and it was beautiful! Sam jumped straight on the bed.

"Having fun?" I asked

She nodded.

She got up and walked into the bathroom.

"There is a Jacuzzi...That could be 'fun'" she smiled raising her eyebrows when she said fun

I just laughed and rolled my eyes "So what time are we meeting Paul tomorrow?"

If I haven't said it already, Paul is Sam's uncles, friends, brother...jeez, I get tired of saying that!

"two o'clock"

"Nice"

"Come on, can we go in the jacuzzi? Pleaseeeeeee" She begged with the puppy dog eyes

"Okayyyyyy" I sighed giving in

"Yay" She squealed running back into the bathroom

When it was full of water we got in.

"Ok, we gotta get one of these!" Sam smiled

"Yeah, that'll happen" I said sarcastically

She held and hand full of bubbles up to her face and blew them on me. She started laughing.

"Oh, It's on" I said doing it back to her

"Bring it"

Our 'Bubble War' continued until Sam slipped and fell underwater. I started laughing at her and she gave me an evil look.

"You got me all wet Benson" She frowned

I raised an eyebrow and she relised what she said.

"Not like that" She laughed slapping me on the arm "Dirty mind much"

"It's kinda hard not to have a dirty mind when your in a jacuzzi with a hot girl in a bikini"

She put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist before crashing her lips into mine.

I untied her bikini top and pulled it off.

Sam's POV

I pulled Freddie's swimshorts off and he pulled my bather bottoms off.

"Told you the jacuzzi would be fun" I mumbled agaisnt his neck

Without warning he slid into me, my arms and legs were still wrapped around him.

"Shit" I breathed burying my head in his neck "Fuck right there!"

We moved against each other faster and faster.

"I'm so close" I moaned

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Freddie asked before attaching his lips to my neck

"Shit yes" I yelled

"Come on baby, I want to feel you cum"

"FUCK FREDDIE!" I yelled as I finally went over the edge

We got out of the jacuzzi and dried ourselves. I reached to grab my clothes of the door but Freddie stopped me.

"We're not done yet" He smiled

I raised an eyebrow "What?"

He grabbed my hand and let me out of the bathroom into the room.

He sat on the couch before pulling me on top of him.

"We're just getting started baby" He whispered in my ear

Oh God.

**A/N: Check my profile for pictures from this story :)**


	9. iGet Married

Chapter 9: iGet Married

Sam's POV

We woke up around 11am this morning, late I know. But Freddie tired me out yesterday...I mean REALLY tired me out.

We have an hour until we are meeting Paul. I opened my suitcase and pulled out the short white dress I bought back in Seattle.

I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. After I was done in the shower I got out and brushed my hair, I put make-up on before getting into my dress.

I walked back out into the room and put on my silver high heels. I heard the door open and Freddie walked in.

I turned around to look at him and he smiled "You look beautiful"

"We gotta go" He said after kissing my forehead

Freddie's POV

"You must be Sam and Freddie. I'm Paul" Paul greeted when we met him

"Nice to meet you" Sam smiled

"So without me sounding rude, Why do you guys want to get married? Your only 18"

"One, because we love each other. And two, because it's the only way to get my mom off our backs" I said

"Fair enough" Smiled Paul "Lets get started then"

Sam's POV

_"You may now kiss your bride"_

Freddie and I kissed for what felt like forever, I never wanted to let go of him.

We said bye to Paul and headed back to our hotel.

"So we really did it" I smiled "We really got married"

Freddie nodded "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

We got back to the hotel and I changed out of my dress. I looked at the two rings on my finger, I never thought I would get married at 18"

I left the bathroom and walked over to the couch where Freddie was sitting, I sat on his lap and grabbed his hand. I looked at the ring on his finger.

"It suits you" I smiled

I put my head on his chest and we just lied there.

"Whats on your mind baby?" He finally spoke

"I never thought I would get married at 18" I laughed "But, I wouldn't have it any other way. This feels so right, so perfect"

"I know what you mean" He agreed

"Do we have to go home? I love it here, Just the two of us. No mom's, no iCarly stuff, no school"

He laughed "I wish we could, it's really beautiful here. But you know we have to go home, we still have two more days though"

"Yeah" I sighed "You nervous about telling your mom?"

"Nah" He said "Whats she gonna do? Kick me out?"

I laughed "After you 'Moving out' a few years ago, I don't think that would happen again"

"Yeah. Remember how she tried to blame Carly for that"

"Yep" I smiled "What do you think Carly is gonna say?"

"Who knows. Just think a year and a half ago, she was trying to get us together, now we're married"

"Yeah, I bet she is gonna be excited"

**A/N:  
>Sam's dress:<strong> ./2008/06/miso_

**Sam's shoes: **.com/_

**The wedding rings: **.com/images/vendor/enagagementringsgallery/bluenile/00_main/his_and_hers_wedding_rings_blue_nile_wedding_engagement_ring_


	10. iTell You

Chapter 10: iTell You

Sam's POV

I looked out the big window in our room, the view was beautiful. I really didn't want to go home today. I wanted to stay here, just Freddie and I.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, Freddies head was on my shoulder.

"What ya thinking about?" He asked

"Us" I answered

"Please don't say you want a divorce" He laughed

"No" I giggled

We checked out of the hotel and left for the airport.

We got on the plane and took off. I look out the window as we got higher and higher and the city got smaller and smaller.

Freddie grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I ran my thumb over his ring, I looked at my rings and then up at him. He smiled at him and he smiled back.

He lifted our hands up and kissed the top of mine. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head agaisnt mine.

Freddie's POV

We landed back in Seattle, we got in the car and drove back to Bushwell.

"Who do we tell first?" I asked

"Carly and Spencer" He answered "I want to be alive to tell them"

We pulled into the Bushwell parking lot and went upstairs.

"Ready?" I asked as we got to Carly's door

She nodded

We walked inside and Carly jumped up from the couch.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOUR DAYS. I TRIED CALLING YOU, I WENT TO BOTH YOUR HOUSES, I TALKED TO BOTH YOUR MOM'S. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" She yelled

"Carls calm down" Sam said

"Sorry" Carly sighed "But seriously, where have you been"

"Salt Lake City" Answered Sam

"Salt Lake City?" Carly asked "Why were you in Salt Lake City?"

I looked at Sam and she looked at me.

"We got married" I said as we both held our hands up

Carly just stared at us, then she started laughing.

"Good one you guys" She said while still laughing

"Carls we're serious" Sam said

Carly stopped laughing and her jaw fell open.

"WHAT?" She yelled "Ok, I must not be hearing properly because I swear you guys just told me you got married"

"We did" I said

Before she could say anything else Spencer came downstairs.

"Sam, Freddie" He smiled "We haven't seen you in days"

"They were in Salt Lake City" Carly said through her teeth

Spencer looked confussed "Why did you guys go there?"

"We got married" Sam said as we held up our hands again

His eyes went wide "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sam and I got married Spencer" I said

"Why?" Carly asked

"We are both 18, we love each other and it was the only way to get his mom off our backs" Sam said

"Oh" She said

"Well...Congratulations? I guess"

"Freddie, your mom's gonna shoot you" Spencer said

I nodded "I know"

I left Carly's apartment and walked across to my own. I opened the door and walked inside. My mom turned around from the kitchen to look at me.

"FREDDIE!" She yelled running towards me and hugging me

'Not this AGAIN' I thought to myself

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Mom, we needa talk"

We sat at the kitchen table and I started talking.

"Sam and I have been in Utah for the past four days"

"I see" She said

"And the thing is..." I put my hand on the table showing her my ring "We got married"

Her eyes shot open "YOU MARRIED HER?"

I nodded.

"So, just because I said you could date her, you ran off and got married?"

I nodded again.

"Why?"

"Because I love her" I said "I know you don't understand that. But I really really seriously love her, I'm sorry for going behind your back but this was the only way"

"I'm sorry Freddie" My mom said

Wait! What? Did she just say sorry?

"I don't know what happened. I don't know why I couldn't see this, why couldn't I see you loved her?"

"I don't know mom" I sighed

She stood up and hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered "...I approve"

My eyes went wide "You do?"

She nodded.

"Thanks mom, that means so much"

"So, you really got married"

"Yeah"

"So now what?" She asked "Where are you guys going to live, you can't live in different houses"

"We have nooooooooooo idea" I sighed

"Well, the people upstairs in apartment 11-G moved out this morning and the apartment is empty. I'll tell you what, If you keep your grades up in school and promiss to go to college, I'll pay rent on the apartment"

My jaw fell open "Seriosuly?"

She nodded.

I hugged her again "Thanks mom"

Sam's POV

I saw Carly's door open and Freddie walked in.

"How'd it go?" I asked

He held his hand out and led me down the hall to the fire escape.

"...She aproves" He finally said

"What?" I asked smiling

"She finally gets it, she said she is ok with it"

"Thats great baby" I said hugging him

"Oh, and guess what" He said

"What?"

"She's gonna pay rent on an apartment for us"

"WHAT?"

He nodded while smiling.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she said the people upstairs in apartment 11-G moved out this morning and she is going to rent it"

"You know after we got married and I said everything was perfect?" I asked

He nodded.

"I was wrong"

He looked confussed.

I smiled "Now, everything is perfect"


	11. iFind Out

Chapter 11: iFind Out

Sam's POV

I woke up this morning really excited! Today is the new Freddie and I are moving.

It's been so weird, we have been married for a week and we have been living in different houses...awkward.

I got dressed and put the last of my stuff into boxes. I heard a knock on the door, I went downstairs to answer.

"Hey gorgeous" Freddie smiled when I opened the door "Ready to go?"

"Yep"

I put the last few boxes in the back of his car and we headed over to Bushwell.

We got in the elevator and I pushed the little 11 button.

We got up there and walked inside. I smiled as I looked around our apartment...I loved saying that 'our' apartment.

I walked into our room, It's actually a really nice apartment.

I walked back into the living room and Freddie was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, he was looking at something on his phone.

"Nerd" I laughed rolling my eyes

I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well your married to a nerd" he smiled

"And I love it"

The door opened and Carly walked in.

"Hey guys" she smiled

"You know Carly, your gonna have to start knocking when you come up here" I laughed

"Why?" She asked "You guys NEVER knock when you come to my house"

"Yeah, But there is never a chance you might be having sex on the couch"

Her face dropped and we both started laughing. Spencer walked in and looked at Carly.

"Whats wrong wrong kid? You see a ghost?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face

"She is such a priss" I laughed

"What did you say to her?" Spencer asked

"You don't wanna know" Replied Freddie

Carly finally snapped out of it.

"I think i'm gonna start knocking" She said

"Why?" Spencer asked "They never knock when they come to our place"

"Just do it" Carly groaned

Freddie's POV

I woke up and looked around the room, I smiled at Sam who was still asleep next to me.

I just watched her sleep for a while before I kissed her forehead to wake her up.

"I love this" She sighed

"What?"

"Waking up next to you"

I smiled "I love waking up next to you too"

We got up and went to school.

"Hey Carls" Sam said as we sat down in Science

"Hey" She replied

We have iCarly tonight but Sam and I decided we didn't want to tell people we were married yet. Yeah, we are both 18 but we didn't know what people would say about it.

School ended and we headed back to Carly's to get ready for the show.

Sam's POV

"In 5,4,3,2,1 " Freddie said before pointing at Carly and I

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"AND THIS IS ICARLY"

"We're gonna start off tonights show with something we haven't done in a while" Carly said

"THE BLAB CAM" We both yelled

"Ok" Freddie said "Here's a guy named Mitchell from San Francisco"

"Hey Mitchell" Carly greeted

"Hey guys, I'm a huge fan of iCarly"

"Hey, thanks"

We finished talking to Mitchell and said bye.

"Ok, who else is waiting?" I asked

"Um, her is a girl named Taylor from Boston"

"Hey Taylor"

"Sup"

"Hey" Taylor smiled

"So you live in Boston?" Carly asked

"Thats right"

"And how old are you?"

"I turn seventeen next week"

"Awesome, well happy birthday for next week" Said Carly

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure"

"I heard an online rumour that Sam and Freddie were married...Is it true?"

OH SHIT!

"Umm, no thats not true" Carly lied

I have to admit, Carly is getting better at lying.

"Where's Freddie" She asked

Freddie came and stood next to us and waved.

"Hi" He said

"I KNEW IT!" Taylor yelled

"Sorry?" I asked

"If your not married, why are you both wearing rings?"

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me.

"Well" Carly said "Thats it for todays iCarly. Seeya next time"

I rolled my eyes at that lie, we had only been live for ten minutes.

She ran over and turned the camera off. I looked down at the rings on my finger.

"How could we be so stupid?" I asked "Of course people would figure it out if we're both wearing rings"

"It doesn't matter baby" Freddie said putting his arm around me "But I didn't see any online rumours. Did you guys?"

Carly and I shook our heads. We walked over to the laptop and searched it. A picture of Freddie and I popped up. At the bottom of the picture were two pictures of our hands that had been zoomed in, you could see the rings.

"See if there's any comments about it yet" Carly said

Freddie went back to and clicked on the comment board. There were heaps of new comments.

_Taylor: I KNEW IT!_

_Megan505: Okhayyyy?_

_JimmyDude: Um, why did you guys get married? Your 18!_

_PrincessPie: Congrats you guys :D_

_Lillixxx: That was random!_

_Kyle888: Jeez, what did ya do Freddie? Knock her up!_

_Matt: I didn't even no they were datin?_

_Babeyy: I BET SAM'S PREGNANT!_

_Garyrox: So when's the baby due?_

_FiFi: Of course Sam is pregnant. Why else do you get married at 18_

"Great" I groaned "The wedding rumour is over...now everyone thinks i'm pregnant"

"Ok" Carly sighed "I know it's bad now, but in a couple of months when you don't gain weight people will know your not really pregnant"

"So I just deal with people thinking I am pregnant for the next two months?"

This is BAD.

**A/N: Pics of the apartment are on my profile.**


	12. iHave Had Enough

Chapter 12: iHave Had Enough

Sam's POV

"I hate Mondays" I groaned as we walked through the front doors of Ridgeway

"You hate all school days" Freddie laughed

"So true"

We walked up the stairs and met Carly outside the classroom.

"Hey Shay" I smiled

"Hi" She groaned

"Whats wrong with you?" Freddie asked

"nine people have come up to me this morning asking if you got Sam pregnant" She said pointing to Freddie

"What did you tell them?" I asked

"Oh, I just decided to tell them you were pregnant to make things WORSE" She yelled sarcastically

"No need to be rude" I frowned

"Sorry" She sighed "I'm just mad. Why do people listen to every rumour they hear?"

I shrugged "Because some people have no lives"

Freddie's POV

I ran down the hall looking for Sam. I saw her walking towards her locker.

"Hey" She smiled when I walked over

"This is bad" I groaned

"What?"

I held up a stack of envelopes.

"What are those?" She asked

"Cards. Half of them say congrats on getting married, half say congrats on your baby"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna let it bother me, people can think what they want"

She opened her locker and another huge pile of envelopes fell out. She stared at them before looking at me.

"Ok, This is bad" She agreed

Carly's POV

"In 5,4,3,2"

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"AND THIS IS ICARLY"

Before we could get any further into the show, someone unexpected (and unwanted) popped up on our screen...Nevel.

"Hello iCarly" He smiled

"Nevel?" Sam groaned

"Thats right"

"What do you want?" I asked

"I heard Sam and Freddie got married"

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked

"I also heard Sam was pregnant"

"NO I'M NOT!" Sam yelled

"Why else do you get married at 18?" He laughed

Sam turned to the camera.

"Ok, listen guys. I am NOT PREGNANT. All you guys think I am but i'm NOT. Just because I got married doesn't mean I'm pregnant. Just wait a few months, you will see" She said before running out of the studio

Freddie put the camera down and followed her...Great!...I'm alone with Nevel.

Sam's POV

I left Carly's apartment and walked down the hall to the fire escape. I sat on the stairs at looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, it looks really pretty.

Freddie's arms wrap around me from behind and he kissed the side of my neck.

"Isn't the sky so pretty at night"

"Yeah" He smiled "Are you ok?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure? You ran out of the studio pretty quick"

I turned around to look at him "I'm sure"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" I smiled

"Love you too"


	13. iFight

Chapter 13: iFight

Sam's POV

"Hey Shay" I smiled as I walked into her apartment

"Hey, where's Freddie?" She asked

"Getting his laptop. He'll be down in a sec"

After Freddie came down we went upstairs for iCarly rehearsal.

"Ok, what comes after Messing With Lewbert?" Carly asked

"Eh why don't you cook this" I answered

"No it's not" Said Freddie "It's I'd morph that"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Does it really matter?" Carly asked "We can just pick one"

"Lets just go with Sams idea" Freddie sighed "She always gets what she wants anyway"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" He smiled "Just that you get whatever you want, whenever you want it"

Carly's POV

This is going to get ugly. All I wanted to know is what comes after Messing With Lewbert, how did it turn into this?

"I DO NOT GET WHAT I WANT WHENEVER I WANT!" Sam yelled

"Your right, what was I thinking?" Freddie said sarcastically

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TODAY?"

"GUYS!" I yelled "STOP!"

"NO" I replied "Not until the nub tells me what his problem is"

"Nub?" He laughed "Really? We're back to that again!"

"Guys!" I sighed

"Yeah we are" Sam said

"Well if I'm a nub then why did you marry me?"

"I actually have NO idea"

My jaw dropped. Did Sam really just say that?

"Fine"

Freddie took his ring off and dropped it on the floor before leaving the studio. I turned to look at Sam.

"Sam" I started

I didn't get to finish because Sam picked up the ring and left the room.

Sam's POV

I left the studio and walked down the stairs. I walked down the hall to the fire escape, I'm not sure why I always come here but I do.

I can't believe I said that, It just slipped out, I didn't mean it.

I got in the elevator and went back up to the 11th floor. I walked down the hall and entered our apartment. I saw a note sitting on the table.

_Sam,  
>Don't feel like talking right now<br>Staying at my moms tonight  
>Please don't come down<br>We'll talk tomorrow  
>Freddie<br>_

I dropped the note on the table and walked over to the couch. I looked out the window, the sky was pitch black and it was pouring with rain.

I climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling. I can't sleep like this, I need Freddie's arms around me.

Freddie's POV

I woke up and got dressed. I hardly slept last night, I couldn't sleep without Sam in my arms.

I went back up to our apartment and opened the door. Sam was sitting on the couch with her knees against her chest, her hands were around her legs and she had her head burried in her arms.

I closed the door and she looked up at me, there was a tear running down her cheek. I walked over to the couch and put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry" She cried

"I'm sorry too" I whispered whiping a tear off her cheek

"I didn't mean what I said. I do know why I married you, I love you so much"

I smiled "I love you too"

I pulled her into a hug.

She reached into the pocket of her jeans when I let go and pulled out my ring. She grabbed my hand and put it back on my finger.

"Please never take it off again" She whispered

I interlaced our fingers "Never"

I put my lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm tired" She laughed when I pulled away

"You didn't sleep either?" I asked

She shook her head. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch. We walked into our room and got into bed. She had her back agaisnt my chest and my arms were wrapped around her stomach. I kissed the side of her neck and she smiled.

"Much better" She whispered

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Sooooooooooooooooooo *Drum role***

**I'm having a contest! **

**See I want to add a new character into the next 2 chapters of the story. I know how the character is going to fit in. I just don't know whether they should be a boy or girl, how old they should be, what their name should be.**

**Sooo, I'm going to randomly select one of you guys to be the character!**

**All you have to do is leave a review saying your,**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Boy or girl:**

**Favourite hobby:**

**Favourite food:**

**Favourite color:**

**Then the winner will appear in the next 2 chapters of iGot You Together!**


	14. iCousin Part l

**A/N: Thank you everyone for entering my contest :)**

**I wish I could put you all in the chapter, but sadly I had to pick just one.**

**So I put all the names in a hat and pulled one out.**

**And the winner is...*Drum roll*...seddieswagg!**

**She will be a character in the next two chapters!**

**So again, thanks for all the entries and keep an eye out for any contests on my other stories.**

Chapter 14: iCousin Part l

Carly's POV

"Hey guys" I greeted Sam and Freddie as they walked into school

"Hi" Sam groaned

"Whats wrong with you?"

"She's mad because her cousin is coming to stay next week" Freddie answered

"Cousin?" I asked

"Yeah, Hayley" Sam groaned

"You don't like her?"

"No, I do" Sam sighed

"Then why are you mad?"

"Im jelous" She admited "She is like Me and Melanie tied together. She gets perfect grades and she can beat people up. She is just another person my mom compares me to"

"Don't let it bother you" Freddie said putting his arm around Sam

"How old is she?" I asked

"15" Sam answered

The bell rang and we headed off to class.

Sam's POV

"Do we have to go?" I groaned

"Yes Sam" Freddie laughed

We got to the airport and went inside, I looked at the flight board. Flight 553 from New York lands in 5 minutes.

I saw Hayley walk through the doors, she looks the same as she did two years ago. She had a purple handbag in one hand and she was pulling a large purple suitcase with the other...wow, the girl loves purple.

"SAM!" She yelled when she saw me

"Hey" I smiled as she hugged me

"I haven't seen you in two years"

"I know" I agreed "This is my husband Freddie"

"You got married?" She asked

I nodded.

"Your 18"

I shrugged "Oh well"

We left the airport and got in the car. We drove back to Bushwell and headed up to the 11th floor.

"Nice place" She smiled dropping her stuff on the couch

"The guest room is down the hall to the left" I said pointing down the hall

"Thanks" She smiled before disapearing into the room

Carly walked in.

"Hey" She smiled "Hayley here?"

I nodded.

Hayley came back into the living room.

"Hayley this is my best friend Carly. Carly this is my cousin Hayley"

"Hi" Carly smiled "Hey Sam I need your help with something"

I rolled my eyes "Back in a sec" I said before leaving my apartment with Carly

Freddie's POV

"So..." I said awkwardly

"So" Hayley smiled "How long have you and Sam been married?"

"Two months" I answered

She stepped closer to me.

"Cool" She smiled

I took a step back, soon I was up agaisnt the wall. She was about 2 inches from my face.

She kissed me for half a second before I pushed her off me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled

She shrugged "Your hot"

Before I could answer Sam and Carly walked back through the door. Hayley was smiling and I had a look of shock on my face.

"Hey" Sam said "What'd we miss?"

"Oh nothing much" Hayley answered

"We're gonna go get pizza" Carly smiled "You guys coming?"

"I love pizza" Hayley cheered

"Lets go" I sighed

"Whats wrong" Sam asked

I looked at Hayley, she winked at me.

"Nothing" I answered putting my arm around Sam


	15. iCousin Part ll

Chapter 15: iCousin Part ll

Freddie's POV

We got to the pizza place, Hayley had been staring at me the whole time. I still can't believe she kissed me! I'm married to her cousin.

After we had pizza we went back to Bushwell, we said bye to Carly and headed up to the 11th floor.

We got inside and Hayley told us she is going for a shower. I walked into our room and sat on the edge of the bed.

I felt Sam's arms wrap around me from behind.

"What's wrong Baby?" She asked "You've been quiet all afternoon"

I shook my head "Nothing"

She kissed my neck "You sure"

I nodded "Yeah"

Sam's POV

I woke up to Freddie playing with my hair. He was sitting up and smiling at me.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"A while" He smiled

I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'M HUNGRY" We heard Hayley yell

I rolled my eyes.

"Stay here" Freddie said rolling out of bed

I watched him leave the room and I rolled over.

"Hayley stop" I heard Freddie stay

I got up and looked out our door. Freddie was walking backwards and Hayley was walking towards him.

"Come on, I know you wanna kiss me" Hayley smiled "Sam doesn't have to know"

Freddie put his hand out and stopped her.

"If you don't like me, then why haven't you told Sam I kissed you yesterday?"

My jaw dropped.

"Because I don't want to cause problems between you two" Freddie answered

I walked into the living room "Little late for that"

"Oh, Hey Sam" She smiled

I just glared at her "Pack your stuff and get out of my house NOW"

She turned around and ran into her room. Freddie turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

He shrugged "Sorry"

Carly's POV

"Hey guys" I greeted as Sam and Freddie walked through my door "Where's Hayley?"

"Hofefully halfway back to New York by now" Sam answered

"What?"

"I kicked her out"

"WHY?"

"She kissed Freddie"

My jaw dropped "Your cousin kissed your husband?"

She nodded

"OMG, Wait...Isn't she like three years younger than us?"

"Yep" Sam laughed

**A/N: Thank you to seddieswagg (aka Hayley) for staring in the last two chapters :)**

**And don't worry, I'm sure your nothing like Sam's cousin in real life!**


	16. iGirls Choice Dance

Chapter 16: iGirls Choice Dance

Sam's POV

I looked at the flyer Carly was holding. It was for this years Girls Choice Dance.

"I hope this dance is better than the last Girls Choice we went to" Carly said

"You and Freddie went, I didn't go remember, I was rejected...by GIBBY!" I groaned

"Yeah, but atleast you know who your going to ask this time"

"Why don't you ask Brad?"

"Our intern? That'd be weird"

"No it wouldn't" I laughed "He is still our friend"

Before she could say anything else Freddie walked over.

"Hey" He smiled "Whats that?" He asked pointing to the flyer Carly was holding

"Girls Choice Dance" She said showing Freddie the poster

"Remeber the last Girls Choice Dance?" He laughed

Carly rolled her eyes.

"So..." I smiled looking up at Freddie "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry, I already have a date" He smiled

I hit him in the shoulder and glared at him.

"I'm joking" He laughed "Of course i'll go to the dance with you baby"

"Look Carls, there's Brad" I said pointing to the stairs "Go ask him"

"Fine" She sighed and walked away

"You talked her into asking Brad?" Freddie asked

"Yep" I nodded

Carly came back a minute later with a blank expression on her face.

"What'd he say?" I asked

"He has a date" Carly answered

"Who?" Freddie asked

"ME!" She smiled

"He said yes?"

"He did!"

_*One Week Later*_

"Carls, I don't want to go shopping" I groaned

"We have to get new dresses for the dance!" She said

"Uhhh, your such a girl"

"Thank you?" She asked "Now COME ON!"

"Fine, but your buying me a donut when we are done!"

We got to the mall, Carly was in heaven! We walked into one of the dress stores and Carly grabbed about six before running to the dressing room.

She tried on all of them before she finally decided on a short black and purple one, it was tight and the top and puffy at the bottom. It was a very Carly looking dress (**A/N: Pics on my profile)**

Next she shoved me into the dressing room with a pile of dresses.

I finally decided on a short sparkly silver dress.

"Yay, now it's time for shoes!" Carly yelled as we left the dress store

"Jeez Shay! What are you going to be like when prom comes around"

"Alot worse" She smiled

We got to the shoe store and walked inside.

Carly got black ankle boots and I got plain silver high heels. Yes, Carly actually MADE me wear heels.

Freddie's POV

"Sam, we gotta go" I called down the hall

Tonight was the night of the dance.

"Coming" She called

I sat on the couch and looked at my watch, we have to leave in five minutes.

Sam finally walked out of our room and my jaw dropped. I tried to say something but nothing came out.

She walked over and put her hand under my chin closing my mouth.

"You were gonna start drooling" She laughed before kissing me

"Now come on" She smiled after pulling away "We gotta go"

"Kay" I finally got out

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, I followed her and we went downstairs to Carly's.

We picked up Carly and Brad before heading to the dance.

We walked inside and Sam went straight to the food, of course.

"Having fun?" I asked her

She turned to look at me "Yep" She said with a mouth full of food

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I turned around and saw Carly and Brad dancing, they actually make a really good couple.

I tapped Sam on the arm and pointed at them.

"They look so cute" She smiled

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

Carly came over to us "Hey, Brad and I are gonna get a ride home with Gibby"

Sam nodded "Ok"

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked

She smiled "Yes please"

We left the school and got in the car.

We got back to Bushwell and got in the elevator. The doors closed and Sam pushed me up against the elevator wall, she put her lips on mine and ran her hands through my hair.

The doors opened and we walked down the hall, I opened our door and walked in. I shut the door and she pushed me up agaisnt it.

I wrapped my arms around her back and she kissed down my neck. I picked her up and carried her into our room, I threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

I took my jacket off and tossed it on the floor, Sam unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off.

Sam's POV

I flipped us over so I was on top. Freddie unzipped my dress and pulled it off. I kissed down his neck and chest, I stopped above his jeans and I unbuttoned them.

All that was left was our underwear, he reached behind my back and undid my bra, it fell down my arms and I threw it across the room.

I pulled off his underwear and he did the same with mine.

He flipped us over again before sliding into me.

"Shit" I moaned as he started thrusting in and out

I dug my nails into his back hard enough to break the skin.

"God you feel so good" I yelled

"Sam I think i'm gonna-"

"Me too" I cut him off

I felt him explode inside me and I soon followed.

He collapsed next to me still trying to catch his breath. I wrapped my arm around his waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

He kissed me forehead and I smiled at him.

Freddie's POV

I woke up to Sam tracing my abs with her finger. I can't see her face but I know she is smiling.

I move a piece of hair of her face and she looked up at me.

"Morning" I smiled

"Morning Baby"

She turned over so she was looking at me.

"So was last nights dance better than the last one?" I asked

She smiled "Soooooo much better"

"Good"


	17. iGet Hurt

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So how was everyones Christmas?**

Chapter 17: iGet Hurt

Freddie's POV

"Sam" I groaned "Sam, get up!"

"Noooooo"

I had been trying to get her out of bed for the last 15 minutes, as you can probably tell, it's not going well.

"Sam please!" I begged "It's Friday, tomorrow I will stay in bed with you all day, just please get up"

She didn't respond, she just held the pillow over her head.

"Ok" I sighed "That's it"

I walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed her ankles, I pulled her out of bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I carried her out of our room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"PUT ME DOWN"

I stepped into the bathroom and put her down.

"Shower, now" I said pointing to the shower

"Fine" She groaned "But get out"

"If I leave you will probably go back to sleep on the bathroom floor"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled "Ok"

She pulled her t-shirt off and threw it at me, she did the same with her shorts. She turned around slowly and stepped into the shower.

I was pretty sure I was gonna start drooling at any minute...WAIT, NO! I know what she is trying to do, it's not gonna work.

"It's not gonna work Sam, we are already running late, we don't have time"

"Suit yourself" She smiled

The soap fell on the floor and she bent over to pick it up. My jaw fell open.

"It's not gonna hurt to miss first period" I quickly said

I took my clothes off and got in the shower with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and crashed my lips into hers.

"Smart choice Benson" She smiled

I rolled my eyes "You do know you can't keep calling me that, it's your name now too"

Sam's POV

We got to school just as first period was finishing. We saw Carly standing in front of her locker.

"Where were you guys?" She asked when she saw us

"Well-" I started

"I don't wanna know" Carly said cutting me off

"Smart choice" Freddie smiled

The bell rang and we all headed off to class.

_*A few hours later*_

School finally finished, we left Ridgeway and drove back to Bushwell. We got in the elevator and went up to the 8th floor.

"Hey Spencer" Carly said when we walked in

"Hey" He called from the kitchen

We went upstairs to do a quick rehearsal for the show tonight.

We were halfway through rehearsal when Carly's phone beeped.

"Who texted?" I asked

"Spencer" She groaned "He wants one of us to take his wallet to him, he's at the Groovie Smoothie"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go, you guys finish rehearsing" Freddie said before leaving the room

We finished rehearsal and went downstairs.

"Where are they?" Carly asked "They should be back by now"

I shrugged "They're guys"

"True" She laughed

All of a sudden Spencer came flying through the door.

"Spence, whats wrong?" Carly asked

He was out of breath, so he couldn't talk properly "Smoothies...Car...Freddie"

"SPENCER WHAT HAPPENED!" Carly yelled

"We were coming out of the Groovie Smoothie, a speeding car came around the corner and hit Freddie"

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Where is he?" Carly asked

"Hospital"

Before I could hear anymore I grabbed Freddie's car keys off the table and ran out the door.

I got downstairs and got into Freddie's car, I pulled out of Bushwell parking lot.

I ran inside the hospital and over to the desk.

The lady looked up at me and smiled "Hi, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Fredward Benson"

She looked down and her computer and started typing something.

"He's in intensive care at the moment, we will let you know when you can see him" She said

'OMG' I thought to myself.

I nodded before turning around, I saw Carly and Spencer walk through the doors.

"Is he ok?" Carly asked running over to me

I shrugged "He's in intensive care"

Carly wrapped her arms around me and I started to cry.

I looked up at Spencer "How did this happen?"

"I have know idea" He sighed "It all happened so fast. I dropped my phone, I bent down to pick it up, there was a loud crash and when I turned around Freddie had been hit by a car"

I started to cry more. Carly finally let go of me and I sat on one of the chairs, she sat next to me.

"This can't be happening" I whispered

"It's going to be ok, he will be fine" Carly said

"How do you know that? People always say 'They will be fine' but people aren't always fine"

Before Carly could say anything else they lady came over and told us we could see him.

We went upstairs, Carly and Spencer waited outside while I went in.

I walked in the door and the doctor looked at me. I looked over at Freddie, he was alseep but he didn't really look hurt at all.

"Hi I'm Dr Jones"

"I'm Sam, Freddie's w-..Girlfriend"

I wasn't in the mood to explain the whole 'We got married at 18' thing today

"Is he ok?" I asked

"He's in a coma"

My jaw dropped "What?...He's in a coma?...how long until he wakes up?"

"It could be a few days...a few weeks...a few months...maybe even a few years"

"YEARS?"

"it's very unlikely though"

I nodded.

Dr Jones left the room and I walked over to the bed. I looked at Freddie, I can't believe this.

I sat on the chair next to the bed, I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered

Carly's POV

Sam finally walked out of the room, she had tears running down her face. She walked over to us and sat on the chair next to me.

"He's in a coma"

My eyes went wide "A coma?"

She nodded "The doctor said it could be days, weeks, months or even years before he wakes up"

I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"What am I going to do?" She asked

"Honestly Sam, I don't know" I whispered


	18. iCan't Loose You

Chapter 18: iCan't Loose You

Carly's POV

Freddie has been in a coma for 11 days now, Sam has been at the hospital EVERY single day. It's so sad, I hate seeing her like this, I hate seeing Freddie like this.

She is trying to act brave, but we all know how she is feeling. We all know how much she loves Freddie. She went nuts a few months ago when he left for two days! I can't imagen what she is feeling now.

"Hey Sam" I smiled as she opened her locker

"Hey Carls" She groaned

"Whats wrong"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes "It's Monday"

I laughed.

"Has the doctor said anything about when Freddie might wake up?"

She shook her head "Nope, they wont be able to tell. He will wake up when his body is ready to"

I nodded.

Sam's POV

I left school and drove to the hospital, I know, it's weird I come here everyday. But I just have to, I have to know if he's woken up.

I walked into his room, he looked the same as he did 11 days ago. I still don't get this, he got hit by a truck a few years ago and all he got was a few broken bones. Now he gets hit by a car and this happens? The car was half the size of the truck!

I ran my fingers up his arm.

"Why did this happen to you?" I whispered "Why you? Why us? Everything was so perfect, then this happens. What if it's years until you wake up? I can't live without you, I love you so much. Everything feels empty, our apartment feels empty, our bed feels empty, school feels empty. I need you, I need you there when I wake up every morning, I need you in the car on the way home from school, I need you behind the camera during iCarly, I need you to kiss me goodnight before I go to sleep, I need you to do everything to try and get me up in the morning"

I started to cry.

"I hate this, I hate this so much! Your lying right here but I miss you, I miss your nerdy comments, I miss having your arms wrapped around me when i'm asleep, I miss trying to convince you to ditch school, I miss kissing you and hugging you and running my hands through your hair. I just wish I could change the past, if I had one wish I would change this. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me and now you can't even hear what i'm saying to you"

"I bet he can hear you" I heard someone whisper

I turned around and saw Carly standing near the door.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked wiping a tear of my cheek

"Enough, i'm sorry Sam. I just wish I could make this better, I hate seeing you like this"

"Until he wakes up, nothing is going to make this better" I sighed


	19. iNeed You To Wake Up

Chapter 19: iNeed You To Wake Up

Sam's POV

Freddie has been in a coma for 15 days now. It's Saturday afternoon, I have spent most of the day sitting at the hospital holding his hand.

I looked down at his hand, they had taken his ring off. His hand looks so bare without his ring, I hate it.

"This isn't how things were suppost to be" I whispered "We got married and everything was perfect, this isn't how our senior year was suppost to start either. It's been two weeks since we've done iCarly, it's just not the same without you there"

I left Freddie's room and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I walked back into Freddie room and grabbed his hand again. Carly keeps telling me that if I keep sitting at the hospital with him it's gonna make it harder. But I feel like if I leave him i'll miss something.

I interlaced our fingers and rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand.

I looked back down at our hands when I felt something, Freddies fingers were starting to move. I looked up at his face and back down at our hands.

I kissed the back of his hand and his fingers moved again.

I looked back up at his face and he FINALLY opened his eyes.

"Freddie?" I whispered

He looked at me.

"Hey" He smiled

I started crying again, but this time I was happy.

I stood up and put my lips to his, I felt his arms wrap around my back.

I pulled away and put my forehead on his.

"You woke up" I whispered "Don't ever do that again"

"What happend?" He asked

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You got hit by a speeding car when you left the Groovie Smoothie, you've been in a coma"

"For how long?"

"15 days"

His eyes went wide "I left you for 15 days?"

I nodded "But I don't care, your awake now, I've missed you so much"

"Sam" He laughed "You miss me when I leave the room for 15 minutes"

I laughed too "I know. But I have missed you, I've missed having you wake me up every morning, I've missed you kissing me goodnight, I've missed having your arms wrapped around me when i'm asleep"

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered "But i'm here now, i'm never leaving you again, your stuck with me for a long time"

"Good" I laughed "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Carly's POV

I stood up from the computer and walked over to the stairs. I stopped when I heard the door open. Sam ran inside and started screaming before I could say anything.

"HEWOKEUPHEWOKEUPHEWOKEUP" She yelled

"What?" I asked confussed "It's 11:30 i'm tired"

"FREDDIE WOKE UP!" She yelled again

"WHAT?" I screamed "SERIOUSLY"

Spencer came running into the living room "Whats going on"

"FREDDIE WOKE UP!" She yelled

"HE DID?" Spencer smiled "THATS GREAT!"

"When did he wake up?" I asked

"Like 4 o'clock this afternoon"

"And your only just telling us now?"

"Sorry" She laughed "But I didn't want to leave him, the only reason i'm not still there is because they made me leave"

I walked over and hugged her.

"See" I smiled "I TOLD you it would be ok"

She smiled too "Yeah, you did"


	20. iSchool Trip Part l

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, it's been ages since I updated :(  
>I just watched iStill Psycho for the 2nd time, I love it!<br>Did anyone else notice how hurt Sam looked when Freddie said "Cos Carly cares about me"  
><strong> 

Chapter 20: iSchool Trip Part l

Sam's POV

It's been a month since Freddie got out of hospital, thank god he's ok now.

We walked into Ridgeway and saw Carly, Brad and Gibby standing in the hallway.

"Hey guys" Carly smiled as we walked over to them

"Hey Seddie"

"Gibby, stop calling us that" Freddie laughed

"Yeah" I agreed "It's weird"

"Sorry, I think it's cute" Gibby smiled

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "But _if _you ever get a girlfriend, i'm gonna put you names together and keep calling you that"

"I have a girlfriend"

We all just stared at him.

"Do you guys not remember Tasha?"

"Your still dating her?" Freddie asked

He nodded.

"Seriously...WHAT is wrong with her?" I asked

Gibby rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what are you guys reading?" Freddie said pointing to the flyer in Brad's hand

"There's going to be a seniors cruise" Carly cheered

"A cruise?" I asked

"You know" Gibby said "Big boat, floats around in the water"

I slapped Gibby in the chest "I know what a cruise it, I ment why are all the seniors going on it?"

Carly shrugged "I don't know and I don't care, the point is we are going on a cruise!"

Freddie's POV

"Come on Sam, we have to be at school in ten minutes" I yelled down the hall

"Hold on Benson, you know I don't do Saturday mornings"

That's right, we are going to school on a Saturday. Today is the day we leave on the cruise. I looked up at the clock on the wall, 7:20.

Sam finally came out of our room.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

We walked downstairs to Carly's apartment. She opened the door, she was bouncing up and down.

"Jeez Shay" Sam laughed "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE!" She yelled

"We won't be going anywhere if we don't leave NOW" I said

Spencer finally came downstairs.

He drove us to school, we walked inside and saw Miss Briggs shouting at people with her bullhorn.

When everyone was here we got on the bus, Carly, Brad, Sam and I all sat at the back of the bus and Gibby sat in front of us.

I put my arm around Sam's back and she put her head on my shoulder.

The bus finally stopped, I looked down at Sam who was asleep on my shoulder.

"Aww she fell asleep" Carly smiled

"Sam" I whispered moving abit of hair off her face "Sam, wake up we're here"

She moved alittle but didn't wake up. I looked up at Carly and she rolled her eyes, Brad and Gibby were laughing.

"YO PUCKETT" Carly yelled in Sam's ear

Sam's eyes shot open.

"Dude, shut up" She groaned sitting up "And stop calling me Puckett, it's not my name anymore"

"Sorry, but it feels weird calling you Benson"

Sam rolled her eyes.

We got off the bus and all our jaws dropped, the boat is HUGE!

"Ok" Carly laughed "This is so much nicer than the boat we came home on from Japan"

"Worst boat trip ever" Sam agreed

I just looked at her and raised my eyebrows "Atleast _you_ weren't pushed overboard" **(A/N: This didn't really happen, I made it up)**

She laughed "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to push you off the side of the boat"

"Yeah you did, you yelled 'Hey Benson look at that shark' and then kicked me in the butt"

She looked down at her feet then back up at me "Oh come on, it was like four years ago...And I did pull you back onto the boat"

"After Carly bribed you with Ham"

She put her lips on mine.

"Better?" She asked when she pulled away

"...I'm not sure I forgive you yet"

She kissed me again.

"Ok" I sighed "I forgive you"

We got on the boat, it was amazing! **(A/N: Pics on my profile)**

Principal Franklin started calling out room assignments.

"Carly, Sam, Wendy and Patrice. Your in room 232" He said handing Carly a key

"Brad, Freddie and Gibby. Your in room 233"

"Why is there only three of us?" I asked as he handed me the key

"There's an uneven number of boys"

We walked down the long hallway to our rooms.

Carly, Wendy, Patrice, Brad and Gibby all ran into the rooms but Sam stayed in the hallway.

"I don't like this" She groaned putting her arms around my neck

"I know baby, but i'm only next door"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

Sam's POV

I walked inside the room. There are two double beds, a closet, a desk, a couch and a bathroom.

I sat on the bed next to Carly.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked

"I don't like sleeping alone" I sighed

She raised her eyesbrows "Sam, your sharing the bed with me"

"Well yeah, no offence Shay but your not exactly my first choice"

"You seriously can't go two weeks without Freddie sleeping next to you?"

I shook my head.

"That's kinda sad Sam" She laughed

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

"Why are you so sad?" Wendy asked walking into the room

"She's mad that Freddie's in a different room" Carly answered

"Oh yeah, you guys are married hey"

I nodded "Yeah"

Carly's POV

Patrice walked in smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Wendy asked

"The guys next door had their door open and Freddie was walking around shirtless"

"What?" Sam asked

"I never noticed how hot he is, have you guys seen his abs?"

I thought steam was about to come out Sam's ears, she looked furious.

Patrice turned to look at her "Why are you so mad?"

"Freddie is Sam's boyfriend" I said

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked looking at me

"OMG, I forgot you guys were dating" Patrice said

"We're not dating, we're married!" Sam yelled

"MARRIED?" Patrice asked

Sam stood up "Yeah, so keep your eyes off my husbands abs!"

"Wait, why did you guys get married?"

"We have our reasons"

"Are you pregnant?"

"This again" Sam mumbled "NO! I'm not pregnant"

Freddie's POV

Sam walked into our room and slapped me in the stomach.

"Ow, whats your problem"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh ya see, Gibby had this mustard explosion in his suit case...it WAS NOT pretty"

"What? Mustard exp...actually, I don't wanna know"

"So whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing, except the fact Patrice just walked in going on about your abs and how hot you are"

I rasied my eyebrows "What?"

"If you wanna walk around shirtless, thats your choice. But please close the door next time, i'm the only one that gets to stare at your abs, k?"

I laughed "Ok baby"

"Now...about this mustard explosion-"

"Don't even ask"

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock next to the bed, 12:47am. I have been lying in bed for an hour, this is stupid, why can't I sleep without the boy next to me?

I looked at Carly who was asleep, then at Patrice and Wendy who were also asleep. I got out of bed and looked back at Carly to make sure she didn't wake up.

I left our room and knocked on Freddie's door. It opened a second later.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked

I shook my head.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, I looked at Brad and Gibby who were asleep in the other bed.

I got into bed next to him, he put his arm behind my neck and I put my arm across his stomach.

"Better?" He asked

"Much better" I whispered putting my head on his chest

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Carly's POV

I woke up and looked around the room...wait, where's Sam?

"Wendy, Patrice"

They woke up and looked at me "Whats wrong?"

"Sam's gone"

Before they could answer we heard a knock on the door, Miss Briggs walked in hold a clipboard and her bullhorn.

"Good morning girls...Where's Samantha?"

"We have know idea" Wendy yawned

"She probably made an early dash to the breakfast buffet" I laughed

Freddie's POV

I woke up to a knock on the door, before I could get up to answer it Miss Briggs walked in.

"Good morning boys" She said not looking up from her clipboard

I looked down at Sam who was still asleep on my chest.

Miss Briggs looked up and her eyes went wide "Why is Samantha in here?"

Sam had woken up.

"Relax we're married"

Sam put her hand over her mouth when she relised what she'd said, we weren't going to tell any of the teachers.

Miss Brigg's jaw dropped "Your what?"

"They're married" Gibby said sitting up

I rolled my eyes.

"So, two high school seniors are married?" She asked

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Reasons" Sam said

"Well, you still can't be in here. If I catch you in here again you both get detention when we get back to school"

She left the room, Sam left out a loud groan before putting her head on my chest.

"Getting pissed off Sam?" Brad laughed

"Your lucky i'm to far away to slap you right now Brad" Sam warned

"It's ok baby" I whispered playing with the ends of her hair "We can survive two weeks"

"Maybe you can" Sam frowned

"Your still gonna see me everyday, i'm right next door"

"Whatever" She sighed sitting up "Just don't come crying to me when you start to get lonely"

I laughed.

Sam's POV

I left the guys room and walked next door into my room. The three girls looked at me.

"Where have you been?" Carly asked

"Next door" I said opening my bag

"You couldn't even make it one night without Freddie?" She asked

I shook my head "But Miss Briggs caught me, so i'm gonna have to make it for the next two weeks aren't I"

"It's not that bad"

"Yeah it is" I sighed "You don't get it, I don't like falling asleep without him next to me, I can't fall asleep with out him next to me. I need him there when I wake up, I love him and I hate being away from him even if it is just at night"

"Awww" I heard from the other side of the room

I looked over at Wendy and she started laughing, I rolled my eyes before walking into the bathroom and shuting the door.

Carly's POV

"Come on Sam" I called through the bathroom door "We have to go to breakfast"

The door opened and Sam walked out.

We left the room and walked downstairs to breakfast, we met the guys outside before going in.

We walked past Miss Briggs and she gave Sam and Freddie a dirty look.

"She found out we're married" Freddie said

"How?" I asked

"Sometimes when Sam's half asleep, things come out of her mouth before she thinks about it"

Sam slapped him in the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, they were an interesting couple...

**A/N: So the cruise is going to continue in the next two chapters :)**

**Does anyone else think 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift is like the PERFECT Seddie song?**

**Who's excited for iBalls? (The name kinda worried me before I saw the promo haha) **

**Please review, I love hearing from you guys ;)**


	21. iSchool Trip Part ll

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated in like FOREVER!**

**But this is a pretty long chapter, so that makes up for it (I hope, haha)**

**Now, the other reason I haven't been updating is because I can't think of where this story should go...**

**What do you guys want to see happen after they're done on the cruise?**

**Leave me your ideas and my three favourites will be apart of the story (And the person who suggested it will get a shoutout)**

**The ideas can be ANYTHING! I want you guys to enjoy reading this, so tell me what YOU want to see :)**

Chapter 21: iSchool Trip Part ll

Sam's POV

We have been on this boat for five days and i'm going nuts, i've hardly slept at all since we've been on board!

I rolled over and looked at the clock, 7:30am.

I saw Carly move before she sat up.

"Why are you awake so early?" She yawned

"When do I ever fall asleep?"

"Sam" She sighed "...Would it make you fell better if I put my arms around you like Freddie does?"

"Eww Carls no!"

"Good, then stop complaining about it!"

I groaned before flopping face down into my pillow.

Freddie's POV

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" I asked as we left breakfast

"I wanna go on that big waterslide, I haven't been on it yet" Sam smiled

"Wendy and I are going shopping" Patrice said before walking off

"What happened to Gibby?" Carly asked looking around

"He said something about that new donut place upstairs" Sam answered

"Guess it's just the four of us then" Brad said

"Yep, lets go" Carly cheered

We went back to our rooms and changed into our bathers.

I walked next door and the door was open, Carly and Sam were arguing.

"Carly you don't need anymore sunscreen!" Sam yelled snatching the bottle off her

"Give it back, I burn like bacon in the sun!"

"Carly you have used nearly the whole bottle, your not gonna burn"

They finally noticed I was standing there.

"Oh hey Freddie" Carly smiled

I laughed and rolled my eyes, Brad walked in behind me.

"Everything ok?" He asked

"Don't worry, they're just having a sunscreen issue" I smiled

"Ok?" Brad laughed

When the girls finally finished with their sunscreen, we went up to the top deck.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Carly asked

"Everything" Sam smiled staring at the slides

"You want to do the racer first?" Brad asked

"YES!" Sam yelled running towards the slide

"Is it possible she is to excited?"

Carly and Brad both nodded "Yep"

We followed Sam to the slides, we finally caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you guys so long?" She smiled

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, Brad and Carly followed us.

"You guys wanna go first?" Sam asked Carly and Brad

"Why?" Carly laughed

"So you can watch me kick Freddie's but" Sam smiled

I rolled my eyes.

After Carly and Brad went down I looked at Sam.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on Freddork"

Carly's POV

I got to the bottom of the slide and looked to my right. Brad stood up and stepped out.

"That was awesome" He laughed

"Yeah" I agreed "Now come on, we have to watch Sam and Freddie"

When they got to the bottom they were laughing. They got out and Freddie put his arm around Sam. They walked over to us.

"So, who won?" Sam asked

"Freddie" We both said

Sam's jaw dropped and Freddie smiled.

"Sam, it's not a big deal" Brad laughed

"Yes it is" Sam groaned

"Baby, it's fine" Freddie said "It's just a waterslide"

"Whatever" She sighed

'Sam, Brad beat me" I said "It's just because the guys are heavier than us"

"Yeah" Freddie agreed

"Ok, but I wanna go on the new one now" Sam said grabbing Freddie hand and walking off

Sam's POV

"So, why do you want me to go down the slide with you?" Freddie asked as we walked up the stairs

I shrugged "I don't know. But if you do, you get a girl in a bikini sitting on your lap"

"...Hurry up, I wanna go on the slide" He yelled running up the stairs

We got to the top of the slide, Freddie sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you" He whispered kissing my neck

"Love you too" I smiled

The light finally turned green meaning we could go down the slide.

We got to the bottom, at the bottom of the slide was a huge swimming pool.

Freddie let go of my waist and I turned around to face him.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked

I nodded.

We got to the other side of the pool and I jumped on his back. I put my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his stomach.

"Why are you on my back?" He laughed

"Because I can do this" I smiled and starting sucking on his neck

I felt his hands run up my legs.

"You know we can't do it while we're on the boat" He whispered

"I know" I groaned against his neck "But it's been nearly a week"

He turned around to face me, I put my legs back around his stomach and my arms around his neck.

"I was in hospital for three weeks, how did you survive then?" He asked

"Well that was different, I was to worried about you to be thinking about that. But now your standing right in front of me and my legs are wrapped around you, it's like the ONLY thing i'm thinking about"

He laughed "I know baby, but we can wait. Think about how amazing it will be when we get home?"

"True" I sighed putting my head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" He said running his hands up my back "It's lunch time, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yes" I said quickly "But lets go get changed first"

We got out of the pool and walked back to our rooms.

Freddie's POV

We got back to our rooms, I opened my door and Sam was about to open hers when she stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Hold on..." She said walking into my room

She walked into the bathroom and looked behind the door.

"The bathroom doors have locks on them" She said wrapping her arms around my neck

I smiled knowing where she was going with this.

"And if we're quick...and quiet-"

I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers, I pushed her backwards into the bathroom and shut the door.

I picked her up and put her on the bench next to the sink. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

She moaned as I kissed down her neck.

"That feels so good" She whispered running her hands through my hair

"Just getting started gorgeous" I mumbled agaisnt her neck

I ran my hands down her back and she wrapped her legs tighter around my waist.

I moved my lips back to hers.

"I love you so much" She said agaisnt my mouth

"I love you too baby"

I reached behind her back to untie her bikini top.

"Wait" She said jumping off the counter

"Whats wrong?"

"I thought I heard something" She said walking over to the door

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her.

I moved one of my hands down her stomach and into her bather undies, without warning I slid a finger into her.

"Fuck" She moaned

She threw her head back to rest on my shoulder. I put my lips on hers and kept pumping my finger in and out of her.

"Freddie, we can't. Brad or Gibby are back"

"I don't care, I need you so bad"

"I need you too, but what your doing right now feels so good and I don't think I can be quiet"

I added a second finger and got faster.

"Shit Freddie"

"Shh Baby" I smiled "Atleast let me finish this, it would be mean if I didn't"

I put my lips back on hers.

She grabbed my other hand and interlaced our fingers. She bit down on her bottem lip hard enough to draw blood and squeezed my hand. I knew she was trying so hard not to scream.

"I'm so close" She whispered

I put my lips on hers when I felt her cum, she moaned against my mouth loud enough for me to hear but no one else.

I pulled my fingers out, she turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"That felt so amazing" She whispered

"Good" I smiled "I love making you cum"

I kissed her forehead "Come on, we should go out there"

I opened the door and we walked into the room.

Brad, Carly and Gibby were sitting on the beds. They all turned to look at us.

"uhh...why were you guys in the bathroom?" Carly asked

I looked at Sam and she looked at me.

"Oh dude" Brad groaned "No, not in our bathroom. Me and Gibby have to use that too"

"Relax" I sighed "We didn't do it in the bathroom"

"Yeah" Sam added "Cos you guys just had to come in here and ruin it"

"Well, i'm sorry for walking into MY room" Brad laughed

"You should be" Sam smiled

Sam's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and got into bed.

"Night" Carly smiled before turning out the light

I lied there for a while, I wasn't really tired though. I looked around, everyone else was already asleep.

My phone vibrated, I picked it up off the nightstand and saw Freddie's name.

_**Hey, you awake?**_

_Yeah, you can't sleep either?_

_**Nope.**_

_Arrrg, this is so stupid!_

_**?**_

_Your right behind the wall i'm staring at right now and I can't see you!_

_**I know baby :(**_

_Btw, what you did in the bathroom today was amazing :)_

_**Just wish I could have done more...**_

_I know, I can't wait to get home!_

_**Me 2**_

_So, what are you going to do when we get home?_

_**I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to stand up afterwards**_

_Oh shit..._

_**And i'm gonna make you cum over and over and over, until your begging me to stop**_

_OMFG!...Baby, why are you making this so hard for me?_

_**You asked :)**_

_I know, but now I need you soooo bad!_

_**I need you too**_

_You think Miss Briggs would notice that I was in your room if I left really early tomorrow?_

_**Probably not, but i'm willing to risk detention to find out**_

I got out of bed and left the room, I knocked on Freddie's door.

It opened a minute later...Of course, Freddie sleeps shirtless!

"You are trying to be mean aren't you" I groaned slaping his chest

"Of course not baby" He laughed wrapping his arms around me

We walked inside and got into bed.

"What time does Briggs usually come in here?" I asked

"8:30"

"Ok, i'm setting my alarm for 8"

I put my phone on the nightstand and rolled over, I put my arm across Freddie's stomach and my head on his chest.

"Night beautiful" He whispered kissing the top of my head

"Night"

Freddie's POV

I woke up to a beeping.

"Sam" I whispered

She groaned before rolling over to turn her alarm off.

"I gotta go" She said sitting up

I nodded before putting my lips on hers.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled "I'll seeya later"

She got up and left the room, I rolled over and saw Brad and Gibby staring at me.

"Dude" Brad sighed "Why was she in here again"

"Cos" I laughed

"Don't you two get sick of each other?" Gibby asked

I shook my head "Nope"

"I still can't believe you guys are married" Brad laughed "It doesn't seem real"

I looked at the ring on my finger "I know, but it is"

"Did you ever think you would get married at 18?" Gibby asked

"Never...But I wouldn't change it for anything"


	22. iSchool Trip Part lll

**A/N: OMG guys I am SO sorry! I have been at my dads house and stupid me forgot my laptop charger!  
>But I did write while I was there so you will be getting 4 chapters today :)<br>Also I will be updating my other stories ASAP!  
>Who saw iToe Fatcakes? Was it the season final? I know there's a 6th season but was it the last season 5 episode?<br>Disclaimer: Nope, don't own iCarly...Yet :)**

Chapter 22: iSchool Trip Part lll

Freddie's POV

I woke up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand, 8 texts from Sam...This is either gonna be really bad or really good.

_Hey, Call me when you get this_

_Freddie?_

_Baby! I'm really excited I gotta talk to you_

_FREDDIE!_

_Seriously you can't still be sleeping..._

_I'm going to pick the lock to your room if you don't answer me..._

_And i'll come and jump on you_

_Baby...Please answer me :(_

I looked around the room, Brad and Gibby must have already left for breakfast. I was about to reply when the door flew open, Sam walked in and crossed her arms.

I started laughing at the way she was glaring at me. I stood up and put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby, I was asleep and my phone was on silent"

She didn't say anything, just continued to glare at me.

"Come on" I whispered kissing her neck "Don't stay mad at me"

I kept kissing up her neck until I got to the spot I knew was really sensitive. She let out a soft moan while tilting her head back slightly.

"Are you going to forgive me?" I whispered still sucking on that one spot on her neck

"Yes" She breathed

I smiled before pulling away from her neck "Now, what were you so excited about?"

"The boat's docked in LA and today we're all going to that new theme park that just opened!" **(A/N: I totally made that up, i'm pretty sure there's no new theme park in LA)**

"Awesome" I smiled "I've wanted to go there ever since it opened"

"Now come on, everyones waiting for us at breakfast"

I raised an eyebrow 'So...EVERYONES at breakfast? Meaning, nobody's gonna come into this room for a while?"

She smiled understanding where I was going with this, she put her arms around my neck and crashed her lips into mine. She pushed me backwards until we fell on the bed.

"What time's everyone leaving for the theme park?" I asked

"10:30"

I looked at the clock next to my bed, it's on;y 9 o'clock.

I heard a door slam, we both looked to our left and saw Brad standing there trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?" He asked bursting out into laughter

Sam let out a loud groan before getting off me.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned while glaring at Brad

"I forgot my phone" he said walking over to his bed "You guys have a problem"

"No we don't!" I defended

"Really? Cos most couples can go two weeks without sex, it's only been one week and you guys are going NUTS!"

"Well maybe if you would quit walking in on us we wouldn't be going nuts!" Sam yelled

"So sorry Seddie"

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" Sam growled

"Whatever, i'm going back to breakfast" Brad said walking to the door "And you two can go back to fucking each others brains out"

I shrugged before pulling Sam back ontop off me. She giggled before putting her lips back on mine.

"Hey guys" We heard Gibby say

"OK" Sam yelled getting off me "I GIVE UP!"

She stomped out of the room and slamed the door shut.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worry Gib" I groaned

Sam's POV

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked walking into my room

"Yep" I said throwing my phone into my bag

We walked out the door and met Carly, Brad and Gibby. We left the boat and saw a bus.

"Another bus?" I groaned

Freddie rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling towards the bus.

"Why do we always sit at the back?" Carly asked sitting down

"Cos, no one can see what we're doing" I sat putting my head on Freddie's shoulder

He kissed the side of my face before wrapping his arm around my back.

"I'm sorry about this morning" He whispered

"For what? Ignoring my texts or not having sex with me?"

"Both"

"Well" I sighed "The second one wasn't your fault...Even though I actually am going nuts"

"I know baby, but it will be amazing when we finally get to do it"

"Yeah"

We finally got to the theme park, it was HUGE!

We got inside and looked around, I turned to Carly and her jaw was on the floor. Brad and Gibby had bug eyes and Freddie was staring at them just like I was.

"Guys?"

I rolled my eyes before screaming "YO!"

The all looked at me and I smiled "Better, now stop looking like retards"

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Carly asked

"The rollercoster" I said pointing to the huge roller

"NO WAY!" Everyone said at the same time

"Awww, come on!"

"No" Carly said "That thing is a puke fest waiting to happen"

"So no one will go on with me?"

"Sorry" Brad sighed

I turned to look at Freddie, he smiled at me before kissing my forehead "Sorry baby"

I frowned.

Carly, Brad and Gibby all left for the ferris wheel...

I turned to Freddie and put my arms around his neck "How can I get you to go on the rollercoster with me?"

"Baby i'm sorry, I don't like rollercosters"

I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You look really cute but i'm not changing my mind"

"Please" I begged "For me?"

He raised an eyebrow "Sam..."

"It always used to work when Carly said that to you" I pouted

"Carly never asked me to go on a rollercoster"

"...Ok" I smiled "You remember a few months ago when you said you wanted to have sex on the kitchen table?"

"...Yeah?"

"And I said that is NEVER going to happen...Well, if you go on the rollercoster with me, I just might change my mind"

He made a face like he was thinking about it.

"Ok, fine" He said giving in "But only because sex with you is soooo good"

"YAY!" I yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rollercoster

Freddie's POV

"I can't believe your making me do this" I groaned as we got to the front of the rollercoster line

"Just keep thinking about the kitchen table Frederly" Sam smiled

The gate opened and we walked up the stairs, we got in the rollercoster and the bar lowered down over our heads.

Sam grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I love you" She smiled

"I love you too gorgeous"

She lifted our hands up and kissed the back of mine.

The rollercoster started moving...I must love Sam ALOT!

...The rollercoster finally came to a stop, it actually wasn't that bad, it was pretty fun.

The bar went up and we got out, I put my arm around Sam's back.

"Happy now Princess?" I laughed

"Very" She smiled "Thanks for going on with me"

"I'd do anything for you"

She raised an eyebrow "I had to bribe you"

"Yeah...But in the end I still would have gone on, like I said, i'd do anything for you"

I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Carly's name.

_Hey, meet us at the bumper cars._

"Come on" I said grabbing Sam's hand "We're meeting Carly at the bumper cars"

Sam's POV

"Hey guys" We said as we got to the bumper cars

"Hey, where were you guys?" Carly asked

"I finally convinced Freddie to go on the rollercoster with me" I smiled

"What she bribe you with?" Brad smirked

"Something that I am definetly NOT telling you about" Freddie smiled

Carly's nose scrunched up and Brad rolled his eyes.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked

"Cotton Candy shop" Brad answered

"Ok then" I laughed "So, we doin the bumper cars?"

"Yep" Carly nodded

We walked over to the line.

"I'm driving" I smiled at Freddie

He rolled his eyes "Jeez, the rollercoster then the bumper cars, your lucky I love you so much"

"Yeah I am lucky"

We got to the front of the line and walked over to the cars, Carly and Brad got into one car and Freddie and I got into another. **(A/N: I know theme parks don't usually have bumper cars, but my theme park does haha)**

We started moving, Brad was driving his and Carly's car. It didn't take long for us to crash into each other.  
>"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING PUCKETT" He yelled<p>

"STOP CALLING ME PUCKETT!" I yelled crashing into them again

"FINE, BENSON" He corrected "BUT IT DOES FEEL WEIRD CALLING YOU THAT!"

The bumper cars ended and we all got out.

"That was fun" Carly laughed

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Brad asked

"The giant drop?" I asked

"YES!" Brad yelled

The giant drop was a ride that went up 30 meters into the air and then dropped really fast, we'd all been on one like it in Seattle, but it wasn't as big.

We got on the ride and it started to go up. it was in a square shape so it had four seats on each side. Brad sat on one end, Carly sat next to him, I sat next to Carly and Freddie was on the other end.

We finally got to the top, you could see the whole theme park from up here.

"Hey lets go on the waterslides after this" Carly said pointing to the tower with waterslides coming out of it

"K"

We all screamed as the ride dropped, it went up again half way before dropping all the way to the ground.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I screamed

Freddie's POV

We all climed to the top of the slide tower, there's four slides.

"What slide?" Brad asked

"That one" Sam said pointing to the really long one

"The slide of terror?" Carly asked looking scared

"Yep" Sam nodded "Don't worry Carly, you go down in pairs"

"...Ok" She finally said

Carly and Brad went first, Carly sat in front and Brad sat behind her.

About a minute after they had gone you could hear a really loud girlish scream come from the slide.

"Oh Carly" Sam laughed

After Carly and Brad had gotten to the bottom Sam and I got into the slide, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

The slide was pitch black and we couldn't see where we were going, I wrapped my arms tighter around Sam's waist pulling her closer to me.

We got to the bottom and saw Carly and Brad, Brad was smiling and Carly looked like a girl in a horror movie.

"Carly almost shit herself" Brad laughed

"So did Freddie" Sam added

"I did not" I defended

"Really?" She asked "The futher down the slide we got the tighter your grip got around my waist"

"...Maybe I just like having you that close to me"

"Aww Baby...I'm not going to fall for that, but nice try"

Sam's POV

"Wanna get lunch now?" Carly asked

"Stupid question Shay, stupid question" I smiled

We went into a cafe near the front of the park and sat down. I picked up one of the menu's and started reading it.

After we finished eating we left the cafe.

"Look!" Carly said jumping up and down "Donuts!"

"Calm down Carls, it's not like you haven't had one before"

"I know" She smiled "But I want one really bad"

"Then go get one"

We all walked over to the donut shop, Carly and Freddie got donuts, Brad got a snow cone and I got a pretzel.

Brad and Carly left to go to the arcade, they have been spending ALOT of time together lately...

"So, whatya wanna do now?" Freddie asked with a mouth full of donut

I laughed "Baby, you have jelly all over your face"

I put my lips on his.

"Good donut" I smiled grabbing his hand and licking the jelly off his fingers

"Baby, I know you like my donut and everything" He whispered "But what your doing right now is REALLY turning me on"

"Sorry" I laughed kissing his cheek

Freddie's POV

"That was the best day ever" Carly said as we got on the bus

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" Sam said putting her head on my shoulder

"Tired baby?" I asked

"No i'm hungry" She groaned

I rolled my eyes.

We got back to the boat and headed back to our rooms. We got changed and went to dinner.

"So" Sam smiled "Aren't you so glad you went on that rollercoster with me?"

I nodded "Yeah, but just don't forget our deal"

She rolled her eyes before picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of pasta with it.

She let out a loud moan...

"This is really good pasta" She smiled

"Thats it!" I said standing up and walking away from the table

Sam's POV

I looked at Brad and Carly, they shrugged.

I stood up and went after Freddie. I finally found him, he was walking into his room.

"Hey!" I yelled walking in after him "What the hell was that about"

"I don't know whats wrong with me" He groaned "But EVERYTHING you have been doing today has turned me on, like you licking the jelly off my fingers, the fact we went on all those water rides and you were wearing a bikini, and that noise you made at dinner...I'M GOING CRAZY"

I rolled my eyes before crashing my lips into his, I pushed him backwards into the bathroom before locking the door. I pushed him up against the door and put my lips back on his.

I moved my hands down his stomach until I got to the button on his jeans. I pulled them off along with his boxers.

I wrapped my hand around his dick and started moving back and forth. I finally took him into my mouth.

"Fuck" He groaned as I got faster

"Shit Sam I think I'm gonna-"

I felt him explode in my mouth and I swallowed it.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Feel better?" I asked running my hand through his hair

He nodded before kissing my forehead "So much better, thanks baby"

"I love you"

"Love you more"

We left the room and went back to dinner, Carly and Brad were staring at us.

"Everything ok?" Brad asked as we sat down

I nodded "Yep, we fixed the problem"


	23. iGet BackFinally

Chapter 23: iGet Back...Finally

Sam's POV

I threw the last of my stuff into my bag and walked out the door, we were docked back in Seattle...Finally.

We walked down the hall and onto the main deck. Principal Franklin was already out here.

"Ok students, I hope you all had fun on the cruise. Enjoy your weekend and we will see you back at school on Monday"

We got off the boat and got on the bus.

"Jeez, can't this bus go any faster" I groaned

Freddie laughed.

The bus finally got back to school, Spencer was there waiting for us. He gave us all hugs and told us how much he missed us, but honestly I wasn't listening, I was in to much of a rush to get home.

We left the school and got in the car, I thought the ride would never end. Carly was telling Spencer about everything that happened and Freddie was running his hand up and down my leg.

I wanted to scream with joy when we finally pulled into the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, we walked into the loby and got in the elevator.

We got up to the Shay's apartment and walked out of the elevator.

"So do you guys want to-"

"NOPE!" I yelled cutting Carly off

I grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him out the front door. I couldn't be bothered waiting for the elevator again so we headed for the stairs. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked our door. As soon and we were inside I pushed Freddie up agaisnt the door and attacked his lips with mine. His hands ran up and down my back and my hands were tangled in his hair. He picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss.

He walked down the hall to our room and threw me on the bed before climbing on top of me. My hands went to the buttons on his shirt. I pulled it off and dropped it on the floor before pulling my shirt off and doing the same. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine.

I heard a ringing, Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Ignore it" I groaned

"I can't" He sighed getting off me and lying on the bed "It's my mom"

"Hello" He answered "Yes mom we're back"

I rolled my eyes before climbing on top of him. I started biting and sucking on his neck.

"Yes" He said trying to to laugh "Ok"

"Sam stop" He whispered

I didn't stop, I kept kissing up neck. He let out a moan loud enough for me to hear but not his mom.

"Mom, I gotta go. I'm kinda busy right now" He winked at me "...Doing what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ummm...Just unpacking...and...stuff" He lied "You what?...No not really"

Jeez!

"Ok" He sighed "Bye"

He hung the phone up before flipping us back over.

"Finally" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck

"Yeah" He sighed "...Not yet"

"What?"

"My mom wants me to go see her"

"NO!" I whined wrapping my legs around his waist

"Sam I-"

"Please baby" I begged

"If I don't go down there, she's gonna come up"

"We'll be quick"

He moved his lips down to my neck.

"What would you rather baby? Quickly doing it now, or waiting half an hour and then taking our time to do it over and over and over..."

"Fine" I groaned "Go see your mom"

"I love you" He smiled kissing my nose

"Whatever" I mumbled "I'm going to Carly's then"

I got up and put my shirt back on. We left the apartment and went down to the 8th floor.

I turned to open Carly's door but Freddie wrapped his arms around me from behind. He pushed my hair aside and kissed my neck.

"Just give me half an hour" He whispered in my ear "Then i'm yours for the rest of the night"

"That sounds good" I smiled looking up at him

"It's gonna feel even better"

"Really? What are you going to do"

"I'm not sure yet, but you'll be screaming"

"Go see your mom" I said pushing him towards the door "And make it fast!"

He rolled his eyes before opening the door.

I turned around and walked into Carly's apartment, I sat on the couch next to her and crossed my arms.

"Jeez" She said looking at me "Seeing you and Freddie haven't done it in 2 weeks, that was pretty quick"

I glared at her "We haven't done it yet, he had to go see his mommy!"

"Calm down" She laughed "It's not the end of the world"

"YES IT IS!"

Spencer came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey guys" He greeted

"Hello" I groaned

"Whats wrong with her?" Spencer asked Carly

"She's mad because Freddie hasn't screwed her brains out yet" Carly laughed

"Ewww" Spencer groaned "I don't need to know about my little sisters best friends' sex life"

"You asked, and we're married so get over it" I mumbled

Time passes by slowly, the fact I was looking at the clock every two minutes didn't help.

When it had finally been half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. I got off the couch and left Carly's place. I walked into Mrs Benson's, I didn't knock, I didn't take my shoes off.

I grabbed Freddie by the ear and pulled him off the couch.

"It's been half an hour" I frowned "And we have..._unpacking _to do"

Freddie smiled "Mom I gotta go"

We left the apartment and went back up to ours. I slamed the door shut for the second time today. I grabbed Freddie hand and pulled him back to our room, I pushed him backwards onto the bed and climbed ontop of him.

"Take two" I smiled before putting my lips on his

I felt his hands run down my back until they were cupping my ass.

There was a loud bang on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled throwing my head back "WHY WONT YOU LET ME HAVE SEX"

"Shhh, it's ok baby" Freddie whispered tucking my hair behind my ear

"No it's not!" I called walking out of the room

I opened the front door and saw MY mom standing there.

"Mom?"

"I know who I am" She said walking in

"What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door

"What I can't come and see my daughter after she's been gone for two weeks

"Thats great mom but we're kinda busy"

Freddie came walking into the living room.

"Hi Mrs Puckett" He said falling onto the couch

"Hey kid"

"So" I said turning back to my mom "Anything else I can do for you"

"Ok ok, I get it" My mom smiled "You guys were about to have sex"

"Oh god" Freddie groaned

"Actually yes we were" I said pushing my mom back towards the door "It's been two weeks now please leave us alone"

I closed the door and walked back over to Freddie, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"That's got to be it!" I laughed "There's nobody left"

...Of course, I spoke to soon. There was another knock on the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed "WHAT DOES A PERSON HAVE TO DO!"

I walked back to the door and opened it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GIBBY!" I yelled when I saw him at the door

"I got bored, what are you guys doing"

"WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO HAVE SEX ALL AFTERNOON AND I'M GOING CRAZY!" I yelled "NOW PLEASE LEAVE"

I slammed the door in his face. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote '_GO AWAY' _with a thick black marker and taped it to the door.

"Bedroom NOW!" I called walking into our room

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to Gib" Freddie said climbing on top of me

"Punish me then" I smiled putting my arms around his neck

I pulled my shirt off and he he did the same. I flipped us over and he reached behind my back to unhooked my bra.

"Pants off Benson" I smiled "NOW!"

I undid the button on his jeans and pulled them off followed by his underwear.

He flipped us again and did the same with my shorts and underwear.

"THANK GOD!" I yelled when he finally slid into me "IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back.

"That feels so good baby" I moaned "I've missed this so much"

Freddie's POV

About an hour later we were both tangled up in the sheets trying to catch our breath.

"That was amazing" Sam smiled

I wrapped my arms around her "Feel better?"

"Soooooo much better" She laughed "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby"

"Carly said Spencers making dinner"

"Wanna go down?" I asked

"In a sec...I don't think I can get up yet"

Carly's POV

I saw Sam and Freddie walk through the door, they both looked pretty happy.

"Have fun?" I asked

The both nodded.

"Sounded like it" I laughed

Sam's eyes went wide "What?"

"I went up their ealier and saw Sam's 'Go Away' sign. But I could hear you guys through the door"

"Oh god" Sam groaned


	24. iSpace Out Again

Chapter 24: iSpace Out Again

Sam's POV

"And this has been iCARLY!"

"And we're clear" Freddie said turning off the camera "good show guys"

"I'm tired" I groaned falling into the beanbag "I hardly slept last night"

"Why?" Carly asked

I rolled my eyes and glared at Freddie.

"Didn't see you complaining" He laughed

"Yuck" Carly sighed

"You asked"

Carly's phone beeped.

"Text messege?"

"Email" She replied looking at her phone "OMG, iCarly has another chance to go up into space!"

"What?" I asked standing up

"It says the first webcast from space never happened and if iCarly can make it the full 36 hours this time then we get to go up into space"

"But wait" Freddie said "What if Carly freaks out again?"

"I wont"

"You sure?"

She nodded "Totally"

Freddie's POV

We walked into the space pod, it looked exactly the same as it did 3 years ago. We didn't have to go through all the other tests again since we passed them last time. So basically all we have to do is survive 36 hours in here and we get to go into space.

The door closed and the three of us were alone.

"So...36 hours" Carly said looking around "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Sleep" Sam said yawning

Carly looked at me "She didn't sleep again last night"

"Hey" I said putting my hands up "Last night she started it"

"It's true" Sam said hitting the button making our beds slide out of the wall

"Now, I have one rule" Carly said

We both looked at her.

"EVERYONE, keeps there clothes on while we're in here" She warned

"Don't worry" Sam laughed "We're not gonna do anything with you in here...That's exactly why we got it out of our system last night"

I rolled my eyes.

Sam climbed onto the top bed.

"Sam, it's two in the afternoon. If you go to sleep now you wont be able to fall asleep tonight" Carly said

"Yes I will, I haven't had a full night sleep in like a week"

Carly's jaw dropped "Seriously you guys? Don't you ever get sick of each other?"

I shook my head "Never"

"Freddie come here" Sam said half asleep

I climbed on the top bed.

"What?"

"Nothing" She sighed putting her arms around my stomach and her head on my chest "I love you"

I smiled before tucking her hair behind her ear "I love you too"

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked around, still inside the space pod. Freddie was still next to me and he'd fallen asleep too.

"Baby" I whispered poking him "Freddie?"

He moved but didn't wake up.

"Baby"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Whats wrong"

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up

Freddie looked at his watch "one o'clock"

Seeing I went to sleep at 2pm i'm guessing he means 1am...

"What time did you fall asleep?" I asked

"Pretty much straight after you...Your not the only one that hasn't been sleeping at night" He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back down

"Well, sleep all you can babe cos when we get home you wont be sleeping again"

"Good" He said kissing the side of my neck

"Baby stop" I laughed as kept biting at my neck "We can't do anything in here"

"I know" He groaned "But, Carly's asleep"

I hit him in the shoulder "There's a camera in here nub, and if that tape got out iCarly would be DONE!"

"Oh, yeah...But we can still do this" He smiled putting his lips on mine

I ran my fingers through his hair.

Carly's POV

I woke up and looked at my watch, seven o'clock...Well, we've all made it 16 hours without getting space madness.

I got up and looked at the top bed, Sam and Freddie were still asleep. Aw they look so cute! Freddie's arm was around Sam's neck and his other arm was around her waist. Sam had her arm across Freddie's chest and her head was burried in his neck.

I grabbed Freddie's camera and turned it on. I pointed it at them.

"Hey iCarly veiwers" I whispered zooming in on their faces "How cute are Sam and Freddie. Lets just hope they don't wake up cos Sam will kill me"

I kept filming them until I saw Freddie's eyes open. He looked at me and frowned.

"Carly what are you doing?" He groaned

"Nothing" I mumbled

"If you put that on Sam will kill you" He warned

"Too late" I smiled "This is live"

His eyes went wide "WHAT"

I laughed.

"Your lucky I can't move right now"

"Smile to the viewers"

Sam woke up, I was expecting to run.

"Why are you filming us?"

I shrugged "I don't know, but your live on iCarly right now, you guys looked to cute"

"...Ok" She said before burrying her head back in Freddie's neck

"Anything you guys wanna say before I turn the camera off?" I asked

Sam lifted her head back up and starting kissing Freddie.

"OK!" I said "The viewers don't need to see that"

I turned the camera off and clicked the comment bored. There's already heaps of comments.

_iCarlyFan001: Awwwww, so cute_

_Rosie: They're the cutest couple ever_

_GoofyGilbert: SEDDIE!_

_Briana8: Why don't all relationships turn out as perfect as there's_

_iLoveBabySpencer: If they make out like that on camera, I wonder what they do off camera ;)_

Freddie's POV

"Only four hours to go" I smiled looking at my watch

"Can you believe this, we might actually have a chance!" Carly yelled

"Yep" Sam sighed

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a headache" She groaned

I climbed back up onto the top bed at sat next to her.

"Lie down"

She put her head in my lap and I rubbed her temples. She let out a soft moan.

We stayed like that for nearly an hour.

She sat up and put her arms around my neck.

"Feel better baby?" I asked

She nodded before putting her head on my chest.

"I love you" I whispered running my hands through the ends of her hair

"Love you more"

Sam's POV

"Only two minutes" Carly said

"I know, I can't believe we're really going up into space!"

Freddie looked at his watch.

"In 5,4,3,2...Done" He smiled "Thats it, it's been 36 hours"

"OMG WE DID IT!" Carly yelled

"Shh" I said covering my ears "My hand still hurts"

"Are you sure your ok?" Freddie asked putting his arms around me

"Yeah" I answered "I'm fine..."


	25. iFind Out Whats Wrong

Chapter 25: iFind Out Whats Wrong

Sam's POV

I sat up and put my hand on my head, it's been three days why do I still have such a bad headache?

Freddie walked into our room.

"Hey your up" He smiled sitting next to me

I nodded.

"Your head still hurt?"

"Yeah" I sighed

"Anything else?"

"Stomach pain, but i'm pretty sure it's just...'girl things'" I laughed "But it's not really my stomach it's my back"

"Lie down"

I lied down on my stomach and Freddie rubbed my back.

"Thanks baby" I whispered

He lied down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you" I mumbled

"I love you too beautiful"

We stayed like that for ages, him rubbing my back and me kissing randoms spots on his neck.

"I love this" He whispered

"What?"

"Just lying here with you"

"It's nice" I smiled "Do we have to get up?"

"It's Saturday. We can stay here as long as you want"

"Yay" I laughed

I put my head back on his chest.

Freddie's POV

I left my moms apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. She was having problems with her pearphone so I had to go help her. Sam stayed in bed, she really wasn't feeling well today.

I opened the front door and walked inside. I went down the hall to our room and saw Sam sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees agaisnt her chest and her head burried in her knees.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Baby?" I whispred putting my arm around her back

She looked up at me and had tears running down her face.

"Sam" I said putting both my arms around her and pulling her agaisnt me "Baby whats wrong?"

"...Nothing"

"Yes there is, you don't cry over nothing. Now what happened"

She took a deep breath and looked up at me again.

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant Freddie"

My eyes went wide...WHAT!...Oh god...

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"No, Sam don't say sorry. It's not your fault"

"So your not mad at me?"

"No, baby of course not. I'm shocked but i'm not mad...So are you sure?"

She nodded before rolling over and opening the night stand draw. She handed me a white stick. I stared at the little pink plus sign.

"I just don't get how this happened, you were on birth control"

She nodded "I know...What are we going to do? This isn't how our senior year was suppost to go"

"I'm not sure, but senior year is gonna be fine"

"We're 18 Freddie, how are we going to handle this?"

"We'll handle it, we have my mom and your mom and Carly and Spencer. Everything's gonna be fine baby"

I lied back on the bed and pulled Sam down next to me.

"Thanks for not freaking out" She smiled

"I can't believe we're having a baby"

"I know'

Carly's POV

Sam and Freddie walked in the front door.

"Hey guys" I smiled "I haven't seen you all day...BUT!...I don't wanna know what you've been doing"

"We haven't been having sex Carly"

Jeez, who died? They both look so sad!

"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting on the couch next to them

"We have to tell you something" Sam said

"Ok"

"...Sam's pregnant" Freddie said

I started laughing "Good one guys"

"Carls" Sam whispered "...He's serious"

My jaw dropped "Your really pregnant?"

They nodded.

"...Well i'm not supprised, there's only so much sex that birth control can take"

"Carly-"

"I can't believe this, I know you guys are married but your still only 18, what about senior year? What about college? This is going to be your responsibillity for the next 20 years"

"CARLY!" Freddie yelled "Enough! We get it ok"

Spencer came downstairs.

"Woah, whats going on here?" He asked

"...I'm pregnant" Sam answered

"Your what?...Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Please tell them they're ruining our lives" I said

Before he could say anything Sam stood up and walked out the door.

Freddie groaned "Great Carly, that's just great!"

"What did I do?"

"We all know Sam likes to act tough" I sighed "But it doesn't mean she always is tough...Ok, she was affraid to tell me she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell me because she thought i'd freak out. She thought I was going to blame her. She is so scared Carly cos she thinks she's ruined my life and I know that this is a shock but your not helping!"

"Freddie, i'm sorry" I whispered

He nodded "I gotta go talk to her"

Sam's POV

What have I done? I've runied our lives, Freddie's life. His mom has been thinking about him going to college since he was born and now he's gonna have a kid!

I walked inside our apartment and sat on the couch.

Freddie came in a minute later. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't listen to her" He said "We haven't ruined our lives, we've just made a few changes"

I felt a tear run down my cheek...Ok, i'm sick of this crying crap!

"Your not gonna leave...like my dad did?" I asked

He lifted my shirt up and ran his hand over my stomach "I love you Sam and I love our baby too. You guys are my future and i'm never ever ever going to leave you. Your both gonna be stuck with me for a long time"

"Good" I smiled

"Come on baby" He said picking my up "I'm gonna help you take your mind off things"

I smiled before putting my lips on his. He put me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He moved his mouth from mine, down my jaw bone and across my neck.

I sat up and pulled my shirt off. Freddie moved his mouth down and spent ages kissing my stomach.

I took his shirt off and pulled his lips back to mine.

I leaned forward so he could unhook my bra. His mouth went back down my chest until he got to my breasts. He sucked on one while he teased the other one with his thumb.

I let out a soft moan. My hands went to the button on his jeans, I undid them and he took them off.

He pulled my underwear off and slid a finger into me. His lips came back to mine.

"That feels so good" I whispered

"Told you i'm gonna take your mind off things. Just relax baby"

He kissed back down my stomach before adding a second finger along with his tounge.

"Fuck" I breathed arching my back

His fingers got faster and my moaning got louder.

"Baby that feels so amazing"

I was holding onto the sheets so tight my knuckles had gone white.

"I'm so close" I moaned

His fingers got even faster, that was it, i'm done.

"Shit baby" I groaned as I came all over his hand

He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. Shit, it's so hot when he does that.

"That felt soooo good" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Not done yet baby" He smiled

He pulled his underwear off and slid into me.

"Shit" I groaned throwing my head back

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Shit, Freddie. Go faster" I yelled

He got faster and my nails dug into his back.

"You feel so good baby"

"I'm so close" He groaned

"Me too"

He put his lips on mine. We both came at the same time and moaned agaisnt each others mouths.

Freddie pulled out and collapsed next to me.

"Still stressed out?" He asked once he caught his breath

I shook my head "You always make me feel so much better...I love you so much Freddie"

"I love you too baby"


	26. iTell Mom's

Chapter 26: iTell Mom's

Freddie's POV

I woke up and looked at Sam, she was still asleep. She hadn't talked to Carly since yesterday when she told her she was ruining her life.

I kissed her forehead and her eyes opened.

"Hey baby" She smiled

"Hey"

"I have to go talk to Carly don't I" She sighed

I nodded "Yeah"

I rubbed my hand over her stomach.

"We're not ruining our lives. I mean we planed on having kids...We're just having them early" I smiled

"Yeah"

"What do you want? Boy or Girl?" I asked still rubbing her stomach

"I haven't really thought about it. Probably a boy. I can teach him to fight" She laughed "What about you?"

"Girl"

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, just do" I smiled

"How are you going to tell your mom?"

I frowned "I wonder where I put that bullet proof vest she made me wear when the shadow hammer was after me..."

She laughed "She's not gonna shoot you"

"Wanna bet?"

Sam's POV

"Ok" Freddie said "We'll go see Carly and then we'll tell my mom"

I nodded.

We got out of the elevator and walked into Carly's apartment.

"SAM!" She yelled running towards me "Sam i'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday, it was just such big news and I was so shocked and I wasn't sure what to think...I just freaked out and i'm sorry!"

"Carls calm down" I laughed "It's fine i'm not mad at you"

"Your not?"

I shook my head "No...and don't worry, I freaked out worse than you"

"Now, we gotta go tell my mom" Freddie sighed

"Can I watch?" Carly smiled

"No" Freddie groaned

He grabbed my arm "We'll be back later...If i'm still alive"

We left Carly's apartment and Freddie knocked on his mom's door.

"Freddie!" She smiled

"Hi mom"

"Hi Sam"

"Sup"

We walked inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"There's something we need to talk about mom" Freddie said

"Is it your grades?"

"No"

"Do you have ticks?"

"No!"

"Your itch came back didn't it"

I was trying so hard not to laugh right now.

"NO!" He groaned "Mom...ok, please don't freak out...Sam's pregnant"

Her face went whiter that Carly's did after she went down the slide of terror in LA.

"I...I see" She said

"We're really sorry" I said

"It...it's ok" She smiled

"So your not mad?" Freddie asked

"...No...I'm mean, you didn't get pregnant on purpose did you?"

We shook our heads.

"Ok, well i'll help you guys out as much as I can"

"Thanks mom" Freddie smiled

Freddie's POV

"Well that went well" Sam said unlocking the door

"She didn't burst into flames, thats a good sign"

"Yeah" She laughed

"So, what ya wanna do?"

"Well" She smiled putting her arms around my neck "I have an idea that envolves our room, our bed, you naked, me naked and-"

"Baby we can't, we have to be at Carly's in 10 minutes"

"Your point?"

"We can't do it in ten minutes"

"Wanna bet?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into our room.

"You really wanna try and do this in 10 minutes?" I asked

"YEP!"

She pulled her shirt off along with her bra before taking off her shorts and underwear. Then she pulled my shirt, jeans and underwear off before jumping on the bed and pulling me on top of her.

Sam's POV

"Told ya" I smiled "It is possible to have sex in under 10 minutes"

"Yeah yeah" Freddie said pulling his shirt over his head "But we only have 40 seconds to get to Carly's"

We left the apartment and ran downstairs. We walked through Carly's front door.

"Made it with 5 seconds to spare" Freddie smiled looking at his watch

"Wow, you guys are early" Carly said coming downstairs

"Early? Carls it was 5 seconds" I laughed

"No" She said "it's 5 o'clock and I sat to come over at half past five"

My jaw dropped "What?"

"Why are you guys all sweaty?" She asked sitting on the couch

"Cos someone said we only had ten minutes" I said through my teeth while glaring at Freddie

"Get over it" He smiled kissing the top of my head


	27. iCan't Go To Space

Chapter 27: iCan't Go To Space

Freddie's POV

Sam and I walked into Carly's apartment, she got off the computer and turned to look at us.

"Hey guys" She smiled

"Sup" Sam said walking to the kitchen

"We're outta ham" Carly called

"Don't worry about it, she hates ham now" I laughed

"She what?"

"Pregnancy does some REALLY weird things to you. Yesterday she ate ham, she threw up and now she can't eat it anymore"

"Thats so sad" Carly frowned

"Tell me about it" Sam said walking back into the room

Carly's POV

I heard my phone beep, I pulled it out of my pocket and clicked on emails.

"Hey, we got an email about going up into space" I smiled

"Read it" Sam said

"Dear Carly, Sam and Freddie. Before you can go up into space you will need to have a medical test. We can not send you into space if you have a medical condition such as diabetes, heart problems or..." I stopped reading and looked up at Sam

"What?"

"Pregnancy"

Sam's face dropped "Oh..."

"Thats that then" I sighed putting my phone down

"Well...You guys can still go" Sam suggested

"We're not leaving you" I said

"I'm sorry guys" She groaned

"It's not your fault" Freddie said putting his arm around her

"Yeah" I agreed "Your child is more important than a trip to space, way more important"

She nodded but still didn't look happy.

"Whats up?" Spencer asked running into the room

"Nothing" I said

"Why are you guys sad?"

"We're not going into space" I answered

"Why not?"

"Cause of me!" Sam yelled getting up and leaving the apartment

Spencer looked at us confused.

"Sam can't go into space cause of the baby" Freddie sighed

"Oh"

"You gonna go talk to her?" I asked Freddie

"Why is it always me?" he groaned "Your her best friend"

"But your her husband" I laughed "And all you have to do is have sex with her and she feels better"

"Eww" Spencer groaned

Freddie rolled his eyes before leaving the apartment.

Sam's POV

I flopped backwards onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I know Carly doesn't blame me for this, but I still feel bad. I want to have kids, I just never planned on getting pregnant in high school.

I heard the front door close and Freddie walked in a minute later.

"Hey baby" He said sitting next to me "You alright?"

"Yeah...No" I sighed "This is such bad timing"

"I know" He agreed "But we'll make it work"

"You sure we're ready for this?"

"No" He laughed "But we'll be fine"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I love you" He smiled and rubbed his hand over my stomach "And I love our baby"

I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and put it on my stomach, he put his hand on mine and just held it there.

"This is our future now, ok?" He asked

"Ok" I whispered

He lied down next to me "Ya know, Carly has this crazy idea that when ever your upset all I have to do is have sex with you to make you feel better" He whispered

"Well" I smiled climbing on top of him "It's not that crazy"

"Ok then" He laughed pulling my lips down to his


	28. iBaby

**A/N: Sam is 12 weeks pregnant in this chapter**

**I don't own iCarly or Drake and Josh.**

Chapter 28: iBaby

I opened my eyes and saw Freddie staring at me.

"You know, it's pretty creepy" I said snuggling closer into his chest

"What's creepy?" He asked twirling a piece of my hair around his finger

"That you stare at me while i'm asleep" I laughed

"So i'm not aloud to stare at my insanely beautiful wife?"

I rolled my eyes "Your so cheesy...I love you"

"Love you too" He kissed the top of my head

We got up and got dressed, we left our apartment and headed down to Carly's.

"Hey guys" Carly smiled as we walked in

"Sup" I said walking to the fridge

"She still got them weird food cravings?" I heard Carly asked Freddie

"Yep" He laughed "Yesterday she put peanuts and mustard on a left over piece of pizza"

Carly turned to look at me, I smiled and she turned back to Freddie.

"She ended up throwing up afterwards" He added

"It didn't taste as good as it smelt" I defended

They both rolled their eyes.

Freddie's POV

"I just don't see how you can put ketchup on a fatcake" I said unlocking our apartment door

"It tasted good" Sam groaned

"Maybe to you" I chuckled

We walked inside and Sam went to the kitchen.

"Seriosuly?" I asked "Your STILL hungry?"

"I'm eating for two now"

"Sam, you ate for like five BEFORE you got pregnant"

"Shut up" She laughed

She finally got full after a while...Finally!

She pulled me over to the couch and turned the TV on, re-runs of Drake and Josh were on.

"Hey, I love this show" Sam smiled

"Yeah" I agreed "Don't you think Megan looks freakishly like Carly?"

"Yep!" Sam laughed "Carly doesn't think so though"

We sat there watching the show for ages. I felt Sam move around after a while.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" She groaned

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, I've got a really bad cramp in my stomach"

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No, I'm ok"

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Ok, no" She said gripping her stomach "It hurts really bad"

I looked down and saw blood running down Sam's leg.

"OMG" I whispered

She started to panic, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I called Carly's number.

_**Hel-**_

**CARLY GET UP HERE NOW!**

_**Why? Whats-**_

**JUST HURRY!**

I threw the phone on the couch and turned back to Sam. She was still gripping her stomach tightly and had tears running down her face.

"Baby look at me" I whispered

"We're gonna loose the baby" She cried

"Sam, everything's gonna be fine. But you need to calm down, ok?"

She nodded.

The front door burst open and Carly came running in.

"Hey what happe-" She stopped when she saw Sam

"Carly come on" I said picking Sam up "We're going to the hospital"

We left the building and got in my car. Carly got in the back with Sam and I got in the drivers seat.

We got to the hospital, I opened the back door and picked Sam back up. We ran in the front of the hospital.

I saw my mom, I knew she was working today.

"MOM!"

She looked over at us.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, one minute Sam was fine, then she got a really bad cramp in her stomach and she was bleeding and-"

"Honey calm down" My mom said

My mom called one of the doctors and they took Sam, my mom went with her but they made me and Carly stay in the waiting room.

Carly was sitting on one of the seats but I couldn't sit still, I was pacing back and forth around the room.

"Freddie sit still" Carly groaned

"How can I sit still? Sam might loose the baby, how can I sit still!"

The doors opened and my mom walked in.

"Please tell me Sam's ok!"

"Sam's fine" My mom answered

"...And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Freddie" She whispered "Sam had a miscarriage"

"...No" I shook my head "No, this can't be happening"

I felt Carly's arms wrap around me "I'm sorry Freddie" She whispered.

I was aware tears were starting to fall down my face but I did nothing about it.

"How?" I asked my mom

"I don't know, most likely after you guys conceived the baby just didn't develop the way it was suppost to" She answered

"Can I see Sam?" I asked

My mom nodded. Carly stayed in the waiting room and I followed my mom down the hall. She stopped in front of a room, she put her arms around me.

"I love you sweetie" She whispered

"I love you too mom"

I walked in the door, Sam was lying on her side facing me, she had tears running down her cheeks. I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

She looked up at me, i've never ever seen Sam so upset about anything.

"Do you know?" She whispered

I nodded, I felt more tears fall from my eyes. She moved over and I lied on the bed next to her. I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder and she burried her head in my neck.

"How could I love someone so much when I hadn't even met them?" She cried

"I don't know" I whispered "But you did and I did too"

"It wasn't suppost to happen like this"

"I know baby, I know"

"Is this some kind of punishment?" She cried "Because I said a few weeks ago it's bad timing"

"No" I whispered "It's not your fault, it's no ones fault, it just happened"

"But I didn't want it to happen"

"Me niether"

We stayed like that for hours, not talking, just with our arms wrapped around each other. She was still crying and so was I.

"I love you so much" I finally heard her mumble

"I love you too" I kissed the top of her head "I always will"


	29. iBreak Down

**A/N: Sorry guys, not only did my laptop break last week but I wrote this whole chapter and quickly closed my laptop to do something without saving it. I came back tonight and turned it on and it started normally (not sure why) So I lost the whole chapter :( and it was a pretty long chapter too. So I re-wrote it and i'm sorry if it's not fantastic, the first one was alot better.**

Chapter 29: iBreak Down

Freddie's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was still in the hospital room, we must of fallen asleep.

Sam hadn't moved, her head was still burried in my neck and one of her arms was wrapped tightly around my stomach.

I still can't believe this happened, yesterday morning everything was perfect. Now Sam's in hospital...

I felt her move, she looked up at me before looking around the room. I saw another tear fall from her eye.

"I was hoping this was all a dream" She whispered

"Me too"

She burst out into tears again before putting her head back in my neck. I ran my fingers up and down her back.

I looked over and saw Carly standing at the door. She walked over to us and Sam looked up at her.

She let go of me and put her arms around Carly.

Carly's POV

Sam put her arms around me and continued to cry. This is awful, I can't believe this happened to them.

I looked over at Freddie, he was crying too but not as much as Sam.

Sam finally calmed down and let go of me.

"Im so sorry you guys" I whispered

There was a knock on the door and I saw Spencer, I called him earlier. He walked over and hugged both of them.

Freddie's POV

"You ready to go?" I asked Sam, she just nodded and followed me out the room. We walked down the hall into the elevator. I looked over at her, she was leaning against the elevator wall with her eyes half closed. I hate seeing her like this, I hate what happened, I just want to rewind back to a few days ago when everything was perfect.

We got downstair and into the car. The ride home was silent, not an awkward silent but a sad silent, like you'd see in a happy movie...but so much worse.

We finally got back to Bushwell and up to our apartment. I unlocked the door and Sam walked straight down the hall to our room.  
>I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and took my jackett off.<p>

I walked down the hall to our room and saw Sam in the middle of the bed. She had her knees against her chest and tears running down her face.

I sat on the bed next to her and she rolled over. I lied back on the bed and she moved up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter than I usually do.

We stayed that way for ages, just holding onto each other.

"There's something i've never told you" She finally whispered, I looked down at her "I've never told Carly" She added "...I've never told anyone" She took a deep breath before continuing "When I was five, my mom had a miscarriage...That's why my dad left...He couldn't handle it, so he just moved out and I never saw him again"

"Why didn't you ever tell us that Sam?" I whispered

She shrugged "It never came up"

I kissed her forehead.

"...You're not going to leave are you?" She asked

"Baby, of course not" I said quickly "What happened isn't your fault and i'm never going to blame you for it. I love you so much, i'm never leaving"

"I love you too" And for the first time in two days she gave me a small smile. I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I whispered tucking her hair behind her ear. Her smile got a little bigger.

She kissed the side of my neck and snuggled back into me.

After a while I saw her eyes close, she really is extreamly beautiful.


	30. iLeave You

**A/N: OMG you guys, i'm seriously so sorry. I've had half of this chapter written for so long but I couldn't come up with an ending.  
>Sorry if you don't like the ending but I needed some drama (:<strong>

**I promise I will not take that long to update again, but I have over 4 other stories in progress right now.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Chapter: iLeave You

Carly's POV

It's been just over a month since Sam and Freddie lost their baby. They've been moving on slowly. Sam still gets upset at times but she isn't mopping around anymore.

Speaking of Sam and Freddie, they just walked through my door.

"Whats up" Sam greeted throwing her school bag on the couch

"Hey guys" I smiled "Where've you been, school got out an hour ago?"

"Yeah" Sam sighed "But Freddie dropped his phone in the school water fountain and he had to get a new one"

"...You...How...Your..."

"Don't even ask" Freddie groaned falling onto the couch

I rolled my eyes "...Anyway, we have to finish planing this weeks iCarly"

"Oh yeah" Sam groaned sitting to to Freddie "...Can't we just make Gibby wear a skirt and run around Seattle in it"

"No!" I laughed "Come on" I walked towards the stairs and they soon followed

Freddie's POV

"Ok" Carly smiled looking at her index cards "Done. The next iCarly's ready to go"

"Yay" Sam laughed

"So what do you guys have planned tonight?" Carly asked

"Nothing"

"We should have a sleepover" Carly suggested "We haven't had one in ages"

"True" Sam nodded

"Ok" I agreed "Here or our place?"

"Well, I think Spencer has his book club ladies coming over tonight" She rolled her eyes "So, your place?"

"Ok, cool"

Carly's POV

I threw a few things in my bag, how much did I need? I'm only going 3 floors up.  
>I said goodbye to Spencer and went upstairs. I knocked on their door...Cos you never know what's going on inside their apartment.<br>After a minute Freddie opened the door and let me in.

"Hey" I smiled "Where's Sam?"

"Shower" He answered closing the door

"OMG and you're actually not in there with her?"

He rolled his eyes "Do you think that's all we do?"

I gave him a 'duh' look while nodding.

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing a black singlet and grey pyjama pants tucked into her ugg boots.

"Hey Shay" She smiled

"Hey" I replied "So, what we doing tonight?"

"Movies, ghost stories and junk food" Sam answered "Just like we used to"

"Nice"

I changed into my pj's while Freddie had a shower. We covered their living room floor with blankets, pillows and sleeping bags.  
>We put on one of the horror movies Sam had rented and carried all the food into the living room.<p>

There's chips, popcorn, gummie bears, pepi cola, wahoo punch and so many more sugar filled items. 

Sam's POV

After the first horror movie was over Carly was jumping when she heard something and I was laughing at her.

"What now?" Freddie asked

"Truth or dare" Carly suggested

"Sure" We agreed

"Remember our last game of truth or dare" I smiled

"Yeah" Carly laughed "We just wanted to see if we could get you guys together. Who knew two years later you'd be married"

"I know" Freddie smiled "three years ago if you'd told us that we'd be married i'd call you crazy and Sam probably would've hit you"

"So true" Carly agreed "Who wants to go first?"

"I do" I said "Carly truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on Brad?" I asked

"What, NO!"

I gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Ok maybe a little" She admited

"I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes "Freddie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Umm...If your mom had've accepted you and Sam dating would you of still married her?"

...Was he actually thinking about it?

"Yes" He finally said "But maybe not so soon"

"What?" I asked "So you only married me to get your mom off your back?"

"Sam you know that's not what I ment" He defended

"Then what did you mean?"

"Of course I still would've asked you to marry me, I just don't think we would've actually gotten married so young"

"So again...You're basically saying you married me to get your mom off your back?"

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute" Carly said getting up and headed to the door. The door opened and shut, I turned back to look at Freddie.

"I seriously don't believe this, I thought you married me because you loved me, not so you could rub it in your mom's face"

"Baby..." He sighed but didn't say anything else

"Nothing else to say?" I asked

"I'm not sure what to say, nothing I say is going to be right to you anyway"

"What?"

"No matter what I say to you it's wrong"

I shook my head "Look, if you don't want to be married to me that's fine but atleast tell me. I think your mom's got the message"

"Of course I want to be married to you. Not if you're being like this though"

"Being like what? A jerk who used the person they 'love' to make a point to their mom. Oh wait, THAT'S YOU!"

"Would you stop!" He yelled "I didn't use you to proove something to my mom!"

"So you just decided to get married at 17 for the hell of it?"

"No!"

"Well it obviously wasn't because of me, otherwise you would have waited til you're older!"

"Calm down!" He groaned

I glared at him "Never tell me to calm down"

"This is stupid"

"Maybe we should just get a divorce...or do you need to wait and proove some more to your mom?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Why am I still having this discussion with you?"

"Why am I still your wife?"

"So you don't want to be my wife anymore?" He asked

"I didn't say that but I don't see why I still need to be, you're mom's got the point"

"Would you shut up about my mom?"

"Umm, no"

He got up and walked towards the door "I seriously hate you right now" he called before slamming the door shut behind him.

My jaw dropped...Did he really just say that?  
>A felt a tear fall down my cheek followed by another one and another one.<p>

Maybe it would just be better if I left his life for good...


	31. iFind Out You're Gone

**A/N: Haha, all you guys hate me for the way the last chapter ended. Don't worry you'll be happy again soon.  
>I hate to add some drama in, it would get boring otherwise.<strong>

Chapter 31: iFind Out You're Gone

Freddie's POV

I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room, I looked around and then remember I stayed at my mom's apartment last night.

I can't believe what happened last night, I instantly regreted what I said to Sam. I could never hate her, ever. I love her to pieces and no fight is going to change that.

I left my mom's place and got in the elevator, I went upstairs and into our apartment.

I looked around the living room and kitchen before walking into our room, I expected to see her in bed but she wasn't there, there was a note though. I walked over to the bed and picked up the little piece of paper...It had her ring on top of it.

_Freddie,  
>I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have said that stuff to you...But I didn't say I hated you.<br>I don't hate you and you know that. I used to say it when we were younger, but we were kids and you know I NEVER meant it.  
>Anyway, by the time you read this, I'll be long gone...Now you can go back to being a teenager without the stress of me or our marriage.<br>_

_I love you Benson, Goodbye x_

I dropped the note and ran out of the apartment. I ran down the stairs and into Carly's apartment.

"Sam's gone!" I yelled into the kitchen

"I know" Carly said causally

"...You know?"

She nodded.

"Well, where did she go?"

"She asked me not to tell you"

"What!"

"You told her you hated her Freddie. How could you do that?"

"I didn't mean it!" I defended "I love her more than anything!"

"Than why did you say it? Something like that doesn't just slip"

"I know" I sighed sitting on the couch "I'm stupid. But I want to talk to her, please tell me where she is"

"I'm sorry Freddie. I wish I could but she doesn't want to talk right now, I can't do that to her"

"Is she going to come back?" I asked

She shrugged "Maybe"

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? We're still married, she's still my wife. She can't just run away!"

"Looks like she did"

"Whatever, i'll just use the pearphone tracker to find her"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 pearphones, one was hers and one was...Sam's.

"Sam's not dumb" Carly said

I nodded "I know"

I left Carly's apartment and went back up to mine. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm not just gonna let her leave me, i'll do what ever it takes to get her back.

Ok, Calling her is out of the question and tracking her phone isn't going to work.

Carly's not going to tell me where she is.

I decided to check her splashface page. I logged on and clicked on my friend list, I scrolled down til I got to 'S'  
>My heart broke a little bit more when I didn't find 'Sam Benson' on my friend list, I found 'Sam Puckett'<br>She changed her name back? Already?

I clicked on her profile to check her location...She hasn't changed it from Seattle.  
>She'd changed her relationship status though. I was relived it didn't say single, it just said 'complicated'<p>

I logged off and went back to thinking.

There's gotta be someway I could find her!

Carly's POV

I got my phone out and called the number Sam gave me. She answered after a few rings.

_**Hello?**_

**He just found out**

_**And?**_

**He freaked.**

_**You didn't tell him did you?**_

**No but...Are you gonna work things out with him...Ever?**

_**What's the point? He hates me**_

**Sam he doesn't. He was really upset. He said he loves you more than anything and he could never hate you.**

_**He still said it though**_

**I know but, can't you atleast talk to him?**

_**Not yet...Maybe in a while but not yet**_

**Ok...I'll talk to you later ok?**

_**Yep, bye**_

I hung up the phone just as Spencer came downstairs.

"Was that Sam?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah, just told her Freddie found out"

"What'd he do?"

"He freaked out...I think he's really sorry about this"

"Yeah, he shouldn't of said it though"

"I know. I feel bad for him though" I sighed "Sam's everything to him"

"She'll come around. Just give her some time. It's Sam and Freddie we're talking about here. They NEVER stay mad at each other" He laughed "If they did they'd of stopped talking to each other a LONG time ago"

"True" I agreed

"Now, I'm making lunch. Whatya feel like?"

"Anything" I answered

**A/N: I know you guys still hate me for this (: But don't worry, it'll be worth it!**

**I'm having a little contest. Who can guess where Sam has gone?. You have until next chapter to leave me a review with your guess!**


	32. iWill Get You Back

**A/N: Thanks for your guesses guys, but no one got the location right :(  
>Oh well, the worlds a big place hehe.<br>Don't worry, things will work out. I hate seeing Seddie fight just as much as you guys do.**

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Chapter 32: iWill Get You Back

Carly's POV

"I'm getting really worried about him" I told Spencer

"I know you are"

"You don't understand. He hasn't come to school at all this week, he doesn't answer my calls and when I go up there he hardly talks. I never seen him like this and i'm really scared"

"It's not like his hold world fell apart"

"Yes it is! Sam WAS his whole world, and now she's gone"

He frowned "Well then tell him where she is"

"I can't do that to Sam" I sighed

"When was the last time you talked to Sam?" He asked

"Yesterday"

"And how did she sound?"

"Awful" I admited "She sounds just as heartbroken as him"

"Then don't you think you'd be doing them BOTH a favour?" He asked "You and I both know it's gonna be a race to see who's naked first the next time they see each other!"

I scrunched my nose up "Never put that thought in my head again...And, yeah I guess"

"Then go tell him"

I shook my head "Not yet, we should give them a bit more time. If Sam hasn't called him or come home by this time next week, then i'll tell him"

Spencer nodded "Ok"

.

_One week later_

.

"Has she called him yet?" Spencer asked

I shook my head "No"

"Has she called you?'

I nodded "Yeah. She sounds worse but she still asked me not to tell him"

"Just do it Carls. Sam will thank you in the end"

"Yeah" I sighed "I suppose...I'll go tell him"

I left my apartment and went upstairs. I knocked on Freddie's door and he opened it a minute later.

"Hey" He sighed

"Hi" I smiled

He let me in and I sat on the couch, he sat next to me and I started to talk "Listen, I promised Sam I wouldn't tell you where she is...But I talked to Spencer and we both decided it's better for both of you if I tell you. You'll be happy, she'll be happy and it can get back to normal. Yes I know you guys are fighting but like Spencer said "She's gonna screw your brains out when she says you"

"Where is she?" He asked sounding kind of shocked I said that

I pulled out the piece of paper Sam gave me before she left with hotel details on it.

"She in LA" I said when I gave him the paper "...Are you gonna go see her?"

He nodded "Yep, and i'm not coming home without her"

"Ok, goodluck" I smiled getting up and walking to the door. It's the first time i'd seen him smile in the last two weeks.

I just hope he can get her back...

**Short I know :( But it's an update!  
>Leave a review. What are your predictions for the next chapter? Anyone?<strong>


	33. iWill Never Let You Go

**A/N: Listen to No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown while reading this chapter.**

**I don't own iCarly or the song No Air**

Chapter 33: iWill Never Let You Go

Freddie's POV

I'd been driving all day and I finally got to LA around 8pm. I found the hotel that was written on the piece of paper Carly gave me.  
>I parked my car and walked inside.<br>I went up to the 6th floor and found room 642. I let out a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It opened a second later and I finally saw my gorgeous wife for the first time in 2 weeks. She looked pretty shocked.

I told my self I wouldn't do it but I did it anyway. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and crashed my lips into hers.  
>I kicked the door shut with my foot and pushed her backwards until her back was against a wall.<br>I was kinda expecting her to punch me or kick me or hurt me in someway, but she didn't she kissed me back and it was amazing.  
>I missed her so much and I was waiting for someone to wake me from this dream and i'd be lying at home still not knowing where she is.<p>

But it's real, she's right here and she's NEVER getting away again.

I pulled away from the kiss when I ran out of air and just stared at her. It was then I realized we both had tears running down our cheeks.

"How could you do that to me?" I whispered "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"You hate me"

I shook my head "No I don't. I love you more than anything, you are my whole world Sam. You're EVERYTHING to me. I could never hate you, not in a million years. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and then you were just gone! My whole world was gone. I didn't know where you were, I couldn't talk to you, I couldn't hold you, I couldn't tell you I love you or that I missed you so much. You said in that note I didn't have to deal with the stress of you or our marriage, it's not stress, it's everything I've ever wanted from the day I met you. I am so sorry baby, please don't do this to me...Please"

Tears were still falling down both our faces.

"Please forgive me baby" I whispered "I love you so much"

She nodded "I love you too"

I placed soft kisses on the side of her neck "Why'd you do that to me Sam? Why'd you run away?"

"I thought you didn't want me around anymore"

"I always want you around, I hate it when you're not" I whispered "These were the worst 2 weeks of my life"

"I know" She agreed "You have no idea how many times I had to stop myself from calling you"

"I wish you had of. I tried everything possible to try and find out where you were, but I couldn't do it"

"Did Carly tell you?"

I nodded "Yeah, but please don't be mad at her for it"

She shook her head "I won't"

"...So do you forgive me?"

She smiled "Only if you forgive me too?"

"I deserved what you did to me" I sighed "I shouldn't of said that to you. But you know it could never be true"

"I know"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out her ring, I grabbed her hand and slid it back on her finger.  
>She looked down at her hand and smiled "I missed wearing it. It felt weird"<p>

I realized she's still pressed between me and the wall.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked

"Anything"

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and crashed her lips into mine. I knew what she wanted and I wanted the exact same thing.

I grabbed both her arms from around my neck and pinned them above her head. I moved my lips down to her neck biting and sucking at her soft skin.

"Let me go" She growled

"No" I whispered in her ear "I haven't seen you in two weeks, two whole weeks Sam. I haven't gotten to hold you or touch you or do ANYTHING to you. So tonight i'm making up for it"

Her eyes went wide. I grabbed both her wrists with one of my hands. I moved my other hand down to cup one of her breasts. She moaned as I rubbed and squeezed it through her shirt.

"I need you now" She groaned

"Not yet baby" I whispered

She frowned at me. I moved my hand off her breast and down between her legs. I rubbed her through her shorts while going back to suck at her neck.

"God baby" She whined "You're such a tease"

"Love you too" I chuckled against her skin

I got tired of rubbing her through her shorts. I undid the button making sure to keep her hands pinned above her head, I love that i'm stronger than her now.  
>I pulled her shorts down with one hand along with her boyshorts.<p>

I moved my free hand back between her legs slowly running my finger over her already dripping wet folds.

"Shit baby you're so wet"

"It's been two weeks Freddie. That's 14 days, and i've wanted you for every single one of them. Of course i'm wet for you"

Without warning I slid a finger into her causing her to cry out with pleasure. I slowly slid it in and out enjoying the moans coming from her mouth.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered "You have no idea"

"I've missed you too baby"

I pulled my finger out of her and grabbed both her hands from above her head. I pulled her shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the room followed by her bra.

I pulled her over to the bed after grabbing a scarf that was sitting on the couch near the window.

"You're not actually serious?" She asked

I smirked "I'm very serious sweetheart"

I pushed her backwards onto the bed and climbed ontop of her. I tied both her hands to the head of the bed with her scarf and she glared at me.

I smiled at the fact she was fully naked and I hadn't even taken my shirt off yet. I opened her legs and held them down with my hands, I kissed the insides of her thighs making her groan in frustration.  
>I finally put my mouth where she wanted it moving slow circles over her clit with my tongue.<p>

"Fuck baby" She yelled, she tried to arch her back but the way i'm holding her legs down stops her from moving at all.

I kissed up her stomach until I got to her breasts. I kissed over one of them taking my time sucking and biting at her nipple. After a while I moved to the other one doing the same thing.

"Holy shit" She breathed "Baby please take your clothes off"

I let go of her legs to undo the buttons on my shirt. When they were all undone I pulled it off throwing it somewhere in the room.  
>Next I undid my belt followed by my jeans. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor, all that was left was my boxers. I pulled them off as well, Sam smiled and I bent down to place a quick kiss on her lips.<p>

I moved my lips back down to her soft smooth neck. Without warning her I slid into her.

"Holy fucking shit Freddie" She cried out

"What's wrong baby? I thought this is what you wanted" I teased "Cos I can stop if you want"

"No! Please don't stop" She begged

I picked up the pace a little while running my hands up and down her legs.

"God that feels so good" She yelled

Her legs wrapped around my waist causing me to trust even deeper inside of her. I changed the angle of my hips so that I was hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

"Oh god baby, you're freaking amazing" She moaned "I'm so close"

"Really?" I chuckled kissing her jaw line "You gonna come for me gorgeous?"

"Fuck yes"

I moved my hand down between us to rub her clit while I continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Shit Freddie" She breathed

She lost control and came hard, I pulled out when her orgasm was over.

"That was amazing" She smiled

"We're not done yet" I grinned

"What?"

"Two weeks to make up for Sam" I reminded

I untied the scarf setting her hands free.

"Alright then" She smiled. She pushed me backwards so I was on my back and our heads were near the foot of the bed. She slid down onto me and started riding me.

"Fuck Sam" I groaned "God baby you're so tight"

I put my hands on her hips and she burried her head in the crook of my neck, I felt her placing soft kisses there.

"I love you so much" I heard her mumble into my neck

"I love you too gorgeous"

I moved my hands from her hips down to her ass giving it a quick squeeze, She moaned against my neck.

Sam's POV

By about 10pm we'd both worn ourselves out too much to do anymore. We'd done it nearly everywhere. The bed, the couch, agaisnt the wall, the desk, even once on the floor. It was perfect and I was so happy he was finally here.

Freddie pulled the blankets over me and kissed the side of my face "I'm going to have a shower" He whispered in my ear. I turned my head and gave his lips a quick kiss.

I heard the water running in the bathroom, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand, it was a different phone because my real one's still back in Seattle.  
>I clicked 'new text' and selected Carly's name.<p>

_**Thank You xx**_

That was all I wrote, I clicked send before turning the phone off. I got out of bed and walked over to my bag. I put on a pair of blue pyjama pants and a black tank top.

I climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket over me, it's pretty cold in here.  
>I heard the water shut off.<p>

Freddie came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt. His hair was dripping wet and he had little beads of water over his chest.

I sat up so I could see him better, he's so freaking hot!

He walked over to the bed and climbed in next to me. I lied back down and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, i'd missed this sound, I loved falling asleep listening to it.

I was pretty worn out and so was Freddie, it didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep.

Freddie's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling so happy as soon as I felt Sam next to me. It wasn't a dream, she's still here with me.

I stared at her for ages, i'd missed her so much. I ran my finger over her closed eye lids, down her nose and finally to her lips. I love her lips, i'd constantly kiss them if I could.

I small smile appeared on her face as I continued to trace her lips with my finger. He eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"Do you have any idea how much i've missed seeing you first thing in the morning?" I asked

"I'm sorry" She whispered

I shook my head "Don't say sorry. You're in my arms now and that's all that matters, I love you so much"

"I love you too" She smiled "...I always will"

**Is everyone happy now? Haha. I loved writing this, I'm so glad they're back together.**

**What should happen now? Suggestions? Leave me a review!**


	34. iTake You Home

Chapter 34: iTake You Home

Freddie's POV

"Baby, if you wanna get back to Seattle by tommorow night we have to leave soon" I laughed as Sam continued to suck on my neck. We'd been doing...Well, you probably know what since about 8 o'clock this morning. I looked at the clock next to the bed, 10 o'clock.

"Just one more time" She begged

I brushed a piece of hair off her face "You know i'd love to" I smiled "But we HAVE to go soon...I promise, as soon as we're back in Seattle i'll do or let you do whatever you want"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I chuckled, I softly brushed my lips over hers before sitting up with her still in my lap. I kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips again.

"Go get dressed" I whispered

"K" She got off me and my eyes went wide at the sight of her walking around naked, god she's so beautiful.

We got up and I walked into the bathroom. I looked at my back in the mirror and rolled my eyes. I had bite marks, nail marks and scratches all over my soulders.

Sam walked in a minute later and saw my back.

"Oh my god" She laughed running her fingers over the marks "I'm sorry baby" She whispered kissing my shoulders.

I turned around and put my arms around her waist.

"You gonna have a shower?" I asked

She made a thinking face "Hmm...You gonna get in it with me?"

"Tempting but no" I laughed "Remember what I said, tomorrow we'll be back in Seattle and we'll do whatever you want"

"Ok" She sighed

I left the bathroom and walked back into the main room. I opened my back pack and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt.

I got dressed and packed up the rest of our stuff. I texted Carly to tell her we probably wouldn't be back in time for iCarly tommorow night. **(A/N: So I read online that the drive from LA to Seattle is between 20-24 hours. I don't know for sure so just excuse me if I get it wrong haha)**

I grabbed the TV remote and sat on the edge of the bed. I heard the bathroom door open a minute later and Sam walked out with just a towel around her.

I rolled my eyes "Now you're just being mean"

She shook her head "Nah, if I wanted to be mean i'd do this" She pulled her towel off and dropped it on the floor. My jaw was also on the floor as she stood there naked.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself

"What's the matter?" She smiled walking over to me. She sat in my lap and ran her hands through my hair.

"You're dripping wet Sam"

"Mmm, yeah I am" She agreed "But it has nothing to do with the fact I just got out of the shower" She whispered before biting my ear. Oh. My. God.

"Sam" I groaned

"Hmm?" She sucked on my neck as she started grinding her hips against mine

"Holy fuck" I breathed

Her hips continued to move against mine getting faster and faster...That's it, she wins. I can't hold back any longer.

Her legs were wrapped around my stomach and her arms around my neck. I put my hands under her ass and picked her up. I pushed her up against the wall and she looked at me shocked.

"You're dead meat Sammy" I growled into her ear. I started sucking, biting, kissing and doing everything else possible to her neck and chest. I was through with being gentle and she is going to pay for what she just did.

"Shit baby" She breathed

"That wasn't cool" I mumbled against her neck "You're going to pay for what you just did"

"What?"

"If you wanna act like a bad girl, then i'm gonna treat you like one"

Her eyes went wide as I attacked her lips with mine. I moved one of my hands down to rub her soaking wet folds. She moaned against my mouth tightening her grip around my neck.

"Oh god" She moaned in my mouth

I slid my finger inside her causing her to jerk against me "Fuck baby" She cried out.

I pulled my finger out causing her to give me an annoyed look. She put her feet on the ground but I didn't let her move from agaisnt the wall.

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off.

"What time's check out?" I asked Sam

"12 o'clock" She answered

"Awesome"

Sam's POV

We left the room at exactly 12 o'clock. We headed down to the loby to check out.

"It's your fault that we're gonna be home late tomorrow" Freddie said as the elevator doors close

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes "Don't pretend you're not happy that we stayed longer"

The doors opened again and we walked into the loby.  
>We check out and walked outside to Freddie's car. We through our stuff in the back and got in the car.<br>We drove off and the hotel disspeared as we got further away. I put my feet up on the dashboard and slouched down in my seat.

"You okay baby?" Freddie asked grabbing one of my hands and interlacing my fingers with his.

"Yeah i'm fine" I smiled "Just happy to finally be going home"

"Yeah, i'm happy you're finally coming home too"

I kissed the back of his hand "I really am sorry I left like that"

"Don't worry about it gorgeous. I deserved it and i'm sorry" He said looking at me and then back at the road "I know i've said sorry like a hundred times but I just want you to know I mean it"

"I do know you mean it"

"...I just don't want you to ever think what I said that night was true. I just wish I could go back and change it, change what I said. You're my whole life now Sam and you'll never be able to understand how much I love you"

"I don't like fighting with you" I whispered

"I don't like it either" He agreed

"What are we gonna do?"

He sighed "We need to start talking to each other. When something bothering us we need to stop talking it out on each other"

I nodded "Yeah...And we need to stop getting mad about things so quickly"

We stopped when we got to a red light.

"Think we can do that?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah, I think we can"

He rubbed his thumb over my cheek before kissing my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you so much baby"

The light turned green and we started driving again. I put my hand back and closed my eyes.

"Tired are we?" I heard Freddie chuckle as he ran his hand over my leg

"Yep" I yawned "You've worn me out Benson"

"Is that so?" I had my eyes shut but I knew he had a cocky grin on his face

"Mhmm" I mumbled "You honestly gonna say you're not worn out after last night AND this morning?"

"No I am" He admitted "But I have to drive"

"In a few hours we'll swap" I said "I'll drive and you can sleep"

"Ok"

Freddie's POV

I pulled into a gas station and looked over at my beautiful sleeping wife. We'd been driving for just over 3 hours and she'd slept the whole time.

I filled my car up and bought some drinks and snacks. I walked back out to the car and grabbed the blanket off the back seat. I got back in the drivers seat and I put the blanket over Sam.  
>I saw her eyes slowly open and she looked up at me.<p>

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked sitting up slightly

"Bout 3 hours" I whispered tucking her hair behind her ear

"Want me to drive for a while?" She yawned

Nah that's ok baby. Go back to sleep" I kissed her forehead before turning around and starting the car.

**Their little trip will continue in the next chapter. Anything you guys wanna see happen during their trip? Leave me a review, I will happily add in any ideas you guys have!**


	35. iCar Ride

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, it's been so long!  
>I have been spending alot of time writing for my other story iHelp You (also Seddie) but I didn't mean to slack off on this.<strong>

**I don't own iCarly**

**...**

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked around, I noticed I was in the passenger seat of Freddie's car. I sat up and he looked over at me.

"Have a nice sleep?" He chuckled

"Mhmm" I mumbled rubbing my eyes "How long have we been on the road?"

"Just over 5 hours" He answer

I nodded "Sorry I slept so long"

"It's fine"

I looked at the clock next to the radio, 5:30.

"I'm hungry" I said running running my hand up Freddie's leg

"We'll stop and get dinner soon"

I grabbed his dick through his jeans "I said nothing about food"

"Jeez baby" He laughed "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

I shook my head "I never get tired of you, ever"

"Well we can't right now"

I continued to rub and squeeze him through the fabric of his dark jeans.

"Sam" He groaned "Not while i'm driving"

"Then stop driving"

"Baby, seriously"

"I am being serious" I smiled

All of a sudden the car turned and we left the road and started driving through the woods.

Freddie slammed on the brakes and turned to look at me.

"Good choice" I grinned before undoing my seatbelt and climbing across the car onto his lap

My lips went straight for his neck, biting, kissing, sucking. I felt his hands running down my waist until he cupped my ass.

"I can't believe how easily I give into you" He groaned

"You love me" I giggled grinding my hips against his

"Mmm, yeah I do"

I reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it somewhere in the car.

He did the same with mine before going to unhook my bra. It fell down my arms and joined the rest of the clothes in the car.

He kissed down my chest until he got to my breasts taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I let out a moan before digging my nails into his biceps...Which were now almost bigger than my head...HOT!

My hands moved down his gorgeous abs to the button on his jeans. I undid it and pulled his jeans off.

My shorts came off next followed by my boyshorts. He moved his hand down between my legs and slid a finger inside me. I through my head back while letting out a loud moan.

"Shit Sam, you're dripping wet. How the hell do you get turned on so easily?"

"You" I breathed

I reached for the top of his boxers and yanked them off before slowly sliding onto him.

...

Freddie's POV

"We are NOT having sex again until we get home" I warned starting the car back up

"We'll see" Sam smiled

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, look me in the eyes and tell me what we just didn't wasn't hot"

"It was hot as hell" I admitted "But we're NEVER gonna get home if I keep giving into you"

"Yeah Yeah" She laughed

...

"I'm bored" Sam groaned looking out the window

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road

She punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Punch buggy yellow" She smiled

I rolled my eyes "Oh god"

"You love me" She giggled

"Yeah I suppose" I sighed

She glared at me.

"Of course I do" I laughed

"Good" She grinned "I love you too...I'm still bored though...and hungry"

"There's a rest stop in a few miles" I said "We'll get something to eat"

"Mkay"

We got to the rest stop and I parked the car.

"I gotta pee" Sam said opening her door

I rolled my eyes "Have fun" I called.

I got out the car too. I got my phone out of my bag in the back and turned it on.  
>5 missed calls from my mom, 2 texts from Spencer and 6 texts from Carly.<br>I opened the ones from Spencer first.

**Spencer: Hey dude, how'd things go with Sam?**

**Spencer: Yo Freddo! Is everything okay? Are you alive? If not, did Sam kill you out of happiness or anger?  
>We both know either way is possible (:<strong>

Oh Spencer...I replied to his text.

**Freddie: Everything's fine. Yes i'm alive, no Sam didn't kill me out of happiness you dirty minded weirdo! (:**

I clicked on Carly's texts next.

**Carly: Is everything okay?**

**Carly: Freddie, i'm getting worried!**

**Carly: Dudeeeeeee! Answer me!**

**Carly: I understand that you guys are probably...'Making up' But please text me!**

**Carly: FREDWARD BENSON! STOP FUCKING SAM FOR TWO MINUTES AND ANSWER ME!**

**Carly: Fine, just don't break the bed! The hotel won't like that!**

Wow...

**Freddie: Shit Carly calm down! haha, you seriously think we constantly have sex don't you?  
>Anyway, we're on our way home. Should be home tomorrow night, probably not in time for iCarly though.<strong>

I put my phone away and I saw Sam walking back to the car.

"I've got so many texts from Carly and Spencer telling us not to break the bed" I laughed

"Well in a few hours we can pull over and have a second atempt at breaking your car if you want"

"Sam" I warned

"Okay" She sighed "Come on, i'm starving"

I followed her into the diner, We sat down and she grabbed her menu.

After a few minutes a girl around our age walked over to take our order. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"You're Sam and Freddie from iCarly!" She smiled

"Yeah" I replied

"I'm a HUGE fan! I never miss the show. Is it true you guys are really married?"She asked

"Yeah it is true" Sam laughed

"That's awesome, i'm a HUGE Seddie shipper! Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

...

Sam's POV

"Happy now?" Freddie asked as I started the car

"Yep. I'm always happy after food...And sex" I smiled at him

"When we get home" He said

I groaned "I don't think I can wait that long"

"You're becoming sex addict"

"I'm not addicted to sex, i'm addicted to you!"

He smiled before grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers "I'm addicted to you too, baby...And believe me, i'm gonna do SOOO many things to you when we get back"

"Mmm. Can't wait" I giggled

"Just don't be expecting to stand up when i'm done with you. You won't be able to"

"Is that so?"

"Ohh yeah"

...

**A/N: Again, sorry it's been so long. **

**Ideas? It'll help me update faster (:**


End file.
